This Symphony Just For You
by Kim Arlein 17
Summary: Eren Jaeger, penyanyi muda terkenal yang dikenal dengan peringaiannya yang dingin dan tak ramah. Tapi dibalik semua itu, sebenarnya ia hanyalah pemuda yang membutuhkan cinta. Warn: AU, OOC, RiRen, Yaoi. Ch 4 Up. Mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

This Symphony Just For You

Disclaimer: Shingeki No Kyojin punya Hajime Isayama-sensei, kalo punya saya ceritanya jadi begini: Emaknya Eren masih hidup dan Bapaknya gak pergi, lalu Om Grisha sama Tante Carla jodohin Eren sama Levi, lalu mereka menikah, punya anak dan hidup bahagia tanpa titan XD.

Rated : T mungkin bisa naik XD

Genre:drama/angst

Warning: AU, OOC sangat terutama untuk Eren. Yaoi. Walaupn nama officialnya Levi, di ff ini author pkenya nama RIvaille, lebih enak aja gitu feelnya.

Summary: Eren, penyanyi muda terkenal yang dikenal dengan peringaiannya yang dingin dan tak ramah. Tapi dibalik semua itu, sebenarnya ia hanyalah pemuda yang membutuhkan cinta.

* * *

**Hei, maukah kalian mendengar simfoniku?**

**Simfoni yang kuciptakan sendiri untuk kalian…**

**Simfoni yang kuciptakan dengan penuh perasaan ini..**

**Simfoni hitam yang penuh dengan kebimbangan antara kebohongan atau kebenaran**

**Maka saat ini kudendangkan simfoni hitam ini**

**Hanya untukmu…**

* * *

Lirik 1: REN si penyanyi

-Seoul, tahun 2013-

Eren Jaeger atau biasa dipanggil Ren [nama panggung] adalah seorang penyanyi berusia 15 tahun yang sedang naik daun. Eksistensinya di dunia musik membuatnya mempunyai sejuta –bahkan lebih- fans, entah itu wanita atau pria. Ia terkenal suka menebar senyum polos nan menawan saat berhadapan dengan para fans, namun pribadi di dalamnya begitu berbeda dari yang diberitakan.

Saat ini Eren tengah membasuh wajahnya dengan handuk, menyeka keringat-keringat yang bercucuran dari dahinya. Betapa lelahnya ia hari ini, mendatangi talk show di salah satu stasiun tv, tampil di acara music sebagai bintang tamu dan sekarang ia baru saja menyelesaikan video klip terbarunya.

"Capek ya?" Seorang wanita berambut coklat diikat tinggi dan berkacamata duduk di samping Eren.

"Menurutmu?" Yang ditanya hanya memasang wajah acuh dan tak peduli. Sang wanita hanya cemberut.

Eren menghela napas sejenak, dibenarkannya letak kacamata berframe coklat muda yang dikenakannya. Matanya menatap tajam orang yang berlalu lalang di hadapannya.

"Nah Eren, ayo kita pulang." Sang idola hanya mengangguk singkat dan berjalan mengikuti sang manajer.

Dalam perjalanan menuju basement seringkali sang manajer yang bernama Hanji Zoe berkomentar ini-itu tentang penampilang Eren saat pembuatan video klip, tentunya hanya dibalas dengan komentar –komentar singkat dari Eren.

"Kau tahu kau itu benar-benar deh, kau memang berbakat jadi idola Eren! Kau..bla..bla..bla."

"Hn,"

**-Kurang lebih seperti itu…**

Dibalik senyum ramah Eren kepada para fans, ia adalah sesosok lelaki yang disebut sebagai 'idol ice' karena pribadinya yang terkenal acuh, dingin, dan stoic. Baginya ia hanya perlu berbicara yang seperlunya, jika tidak penting ia lebih memilih diam.

Di dalam mobil pun manajer Zoe tetap bercerita dengan antusias. Eren memang mendengarkan tapi pikirannya terkunci di pemandangan malam kota Seoul.

"Manajer Zoe," Panggil Eren.

"Ya?"

"Kapan kita kembali ke Jepang?" Manajer Zoe membuka ponsel androidnya, mengecek beberapa jadwal yang dimiliki Eren.

"Dua hari lagi kita pulang~~~," Eren diam-diam bersyukur, ia agak tidak begitu nyaman di negeri yang dekat dengan Jepang ini. Bukan maksud ia tidak professional, hanya saja fanboynya sangat banyak di sini, awalnya Eren bersikap biasa namun saat mereka menatap Eren dengan tatapan lapar, membuat Eren ingin menendang mereka. Sungguh, Eren ingin kembali ke Tokyo.

"Eren," Kali ini Eren harus mengalihkan perhatiannya dari pemandangan di luar jendela. Suara manajer Zoe yang memanggil namanya begitu terdengar serius.

"Hn?"

"Begitu kembali ke Jepang, kau akan berduet dengan salah satu member the recons," Ucap Manajer Zoe serius.

"Siapa dia?" Walau terdengar datar, tapi Manajer Zoe dapat mendengar ada nada penasaran di dalamnya. Sebagai manajer tentunya ia sangat mengenal Eren luar dalam.

"Penyanyi yang juga sedang tenar-tenarnya, namanya…" Eren terdiam menunggu kalimat yang akan dilontarkan manajernya.

"...Rivaille."

* * *

'The Recons. Boyband yang terdiri dari 5 orang pemuda tampan dan berbakat. Mereka dalah Levi Rivaille-lead dance dan leader-, Armin Alert –lead vocal-, Jean Kirschtein –Rapper, dance-, Berthold Fubar –vocal- dan Reiner Braun –Rap, vocal-. Berkat kekompakan mereka berlima, the recons termasuk menjadi salah satu boyband terbaik di Jepang. '

Eren membaca artikel yang diberikan oleh Hanji dengan seksama. Itu jika kalian hanya sebatas melihatnya, jika dilihat lebih jeli lagi. Eren tengah memperhatikan foto seseorang yang berada di dalam artikel itu.

"Gimana? Kalian kan pasti sudah saling kenal." Hanji menuangkan dua balok gula ke dalam tehnya.

"Pertanyaan retoris."

"Hahahaha, habisnya kalian seperti artis yang beda manajemen." Hanji terkekeh pelan. Ia mengacuhkan tatapan tajam milik Eren. Baginya, Eren itu manis walau dengan ekspresi stoic seperti itu.

"Mau aku akrab dengan mereka atau tidak, itu bukan kewajibanku." Ucap Eren sambil memandang mata Hanji lurus.

"…Eren.."

Eren menghela napas, lalu ia membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

"Iya, iya aku mengerti." Tak butuh waktu dua detik untuk Hanji mengeluarkan cengirannya.

Suasana café begitu tenang. Hanji sedang asyik meminum teh dan cake yang dipesannya, beda lagi dengan Eren, baginya pemandangan sore di luar café lebih menarik dibanding harus memakan kue-kue manis itu.

"Rivaille…"

"Ng?"

"Kenapa harus berduet dengan dia untuk album selanjutnya?" Eren bertanya tanpa sedikit pun melepas tatapannya dari jendela café.

"Pihak manajemen yang menyuruh begitu, lagipula kata mereka suaramu yang paling cocok untuk mengisi soundtrack drama terbaru si Rivaille, nah makanya sekalian dibuat albumnya." Jelas Hanji. Eren mengangguk paham.

'Kuharap semua baik-baik saja,' Eren berharap.

.

.

-Narita airport, 25 November 2013-

Puluhan wartawan memenuhi area kepulangan di bandara. Siapa lagi yang mereka tunggu jika bukan Ren sang penyanyi yang baru saja merilis single terbarunya. Para fans mengeelu-elukan nama Eren tanpa bosan.

"Kyaaa! Itu Ren!"

Eren yang baru saja tiba, dibuat tertegun sejenak begitu melihat lautan manusia –yang kebanyakan wanita- menyambut kepulangannya. Melihat senyum tulus dari fans-fansnya, tanpa sadar ujung garis bibir Eren tertarik ke atas. Ya, Eren tersenyum. Hanya untuk fansnya.

"Seperti biasa ya, fansmu selalu bersemangat," Hanji terkekeh geli.

Setelah mereka menyapa para fans Eren sejenak, mereka berdua masuk ke dalam mobil sedan putih milik Hanji yang telah terparkir rapi di depan bandara. Eren menyenderkan punggungnya sejenak, ia merasa tubuhnya agak pegal-pegal.

'Rivaille...aku harus bersikap seperti apa nanti?' Eren memijit pelan pelipisnya.

"Eren?" Ada rasa khawatir yang terselip di ucapan yang keluar dari bibir Hanji.

"Cuma lelah." Hanji mengangguk mengerti, walau begitu ia masih tidak yakin.

"Tidurlah sebentar, perjalanan menuju apartemen masih jauh kok." Hanji menyarankan.

.

.

.

-The recon's dorm-

Armin, sang lead vocal tengah asyik bercengkrama dengan Jean dan Berthold. Sedangkan Reiner tengah menulis lirik lagu untuk single terbaru mereka.

"Oi, Leader, kenapa melamun saja dari tadi?" Jean menyeletuk.

"Sst, leader sedang ada pikiran tahu!" Berthold menyahuti.

"Errr—Leader, kenapa setelah bertemu dengan Irvin-san kau selalu melamun seperti itu?" Armin sang angelic di grup mereka bertanya hati-hati. Rivaille melirik Armin dari sudut matanya. Melihat itu, Armin bergidik ngeri, pasalnya Rivaille menatapnya tajam.

"Duet.."

"Hah?"

"Aku akan berduet dengan Ren untuk soundtrack drama baruku nanti." Semuanya terdiam mendengar ucapan yang keluar dari bibir seorang Rivaille.

BRAK

"Apa?! Berduet dengan Ren?! Si sombong dan belagu itu?" Hardik Jean.

"Iya,"

"Hati-hati Leader, dia itu pria bermuka dua, aku saja muak jika melihatnya." Jean mendengus. Dari raut wajahnya terlihat sekali kalau dia sangat membenci Eren.

"Hn.."

"Lalu kalau hanya berduet untuk soundtrack drama kenapa sampai segalau itu?" Reiner angkat bicara. RIvaille hanya menghedikkan bahu.

'Eren..'

.

.

-Eren's apartment, 22.00 p.m.-

Eren menyenderkan pungunggnya di sofa. Ia meletakkan secangkir teh hangat yang baru saja ia buat di atas meja. Pikirannya kembali ke beberapa hari yang lalu, ketika ia diberitahu akan berduet dengan Rivaille untuk soundtrack drama.

"Kenapa harus dengan dia?" Mata Hijau Eren berkilat.

DEG

"Ahk…" Eren memijat kepalanya pelan. Rasanya begitu sakit sekali, bagaikan ditusuk dengan ribuan jarum.

Tes Tes

Eren merasa ada sesuatu yang mengalir dari dalam hidungnya, dengan segera ia mengusap hidungnya. Betapa terkejutnya Eren, hidungnya mengeluarkan darah. Dengan segera ia mengambil tisu yang berada tak jauh dari tempatnya, lalu mengusapnya berkali-kali.

"Mimisan lagi…" Eren berujar seolah-olah hal itu bukanlah hal yang serius. Merasa agak sudah baikan, Eren mematikan televisi dan beranjak ke kamar. Sepertinya ia benar-benar butuh tidur saat ini.

.

.

'_**Mati saja kau! Kau telah membunuh anakku!' **_

'_**Kau bukan anakku! Anakku bukan kau! Anakku perempuan!'**_

'_**KAU PEMBUNUH ANAKKU!'**_

"BUKAAANN!"

"Eren?"

"Han—Hanji nee-san.." Eren tampak terengah-engah.

"Astaga! kau kenapa? Mimpi buruk?" Hanji yang baru saja membuka pintu kamar Eren langsung masuk dan memeluk Eren.

"A—aku.."

"Sstt….tenanglah, jangan cerita dulu, lebih baik kau tenangkan dulu dirimu," Hanji mengelus-elus lembut rambut Eren. Merasa Eren sudah agak tenang, Hanji melepas pelukannya pada Eren.

"Kau mandilah dulu, aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan untukmu." Sebelum pergi keluar kamar, Hanji mengelus kembali kepala Eren dengan lembut.

"Iya.."

* * *

Hari minggu, merupakan hari di mana orang-orang liburan dan menikmati hari santainya, Tidak untuk Eren, ia lebih memilih menyibukkan dirinya dengan pekerjaan dibandingkan bersantai. Seperti saat ini, ia tengah berada di studio pemotretan iklan.

"Bravo, bravo Ren. Kau memang artis muda yang berbakat ya." Sang Photografer memuji Eren. Eren hanya mengangguk singkat sebagai balasannya.

Sekilas kelihatan arogan dan sombong memang, tapi itulah Eren. Ia sudah sangat dikenal dengan julukan 'ice idol' karena sifat dinginnya dan tak pedulinya itu.

"Wah, wah lihat siapa dia." Eren menatap datar pada pria yang wajahnya sekilas mirip dengan kuda.

"Jean Kirschtein." Eren menatap datar Pria yang tengah menatapnya jijik.

"Cih, wajahmu itu tetap saja memuakkan dari hari ke hari." Sinis Jean. Eren tak ambil pusing dengan perkataan rivalnya yang satu ini. Ia hanya membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

"Kirschtein, apa kau membawa cermin?" Tanya Eren. Jean diam.

"Kalau kau membawanya, bercerminlah dahulu baru berkata seperti itu." Wajah Eren setingkat lebih dingin dari biasanya. Mendengar celaan tidak langsung dari Eren, membuat emosi Jean meningkat. Dengan cepat, ia memukul pipi kanan Eren hingga Eren terhuyung ke belakang dan menabrak tembok yang tepat di belakang Eren.

"REN! JEAN!"

Eren mengusap pelan pipinya yang terkena pukulan telak dari Jean. Para kru langsung menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Jean! Apa-apaan kau?!" Hanji nampak tak terima.

"Hanji…"

"Jean, apa-apaan ini?" Sebuah suara menginterupsi mereka.

"Leader…" seketika tubuh Jean menengang seketika. Di belakang Jean, tampak Rivaille dan anggota the recons yang lain. Rivaille menatap datar Eren dan begitu pula sebaliknya.

"SUDAH! SUDAH! Kalian the recons kembali ke studio kalian, sesi pemotretan kalian akan dimulai, dan Eren, kau tidak apa-apa?" Eren mengangguk pelan ketika sutradara menanyainya.

Satu per satu orang pergi, kini tinggallah Eren dan Rivaille yang belum beranjak pergi.

"Jaeger—"

"Kalau tidak ada yang mau kau katakan, sebaiknya aku pergi." Baru saja Eren akan pergi melangkah, tangannya ditarik oleh Rivaille, mencegahnya untuk pergi.

"Apa?" Ada nada tidak suka dalam ucapan Eren.

"Aku minta maaf." Eren terdiam.

"Maaf Eren."

"Minta maaf?" Eren membalikkan tubuhnya. Ia benarkan letak kaca matanya.

"Kau minta maaf padaku untuk apa?" Eren menatap datar pria yang bertinggi kurang 10 cm darinya itu.

"Tak ada yang perlu meminta maaf dan dimaafkan, karena memang tak ada apa-apa diantara kita, bukan begitu?" Eren menarik tangannya dari genggaman Rivaille dengan kasar.

Langkah Eren terhenti sebentar.

"Oh, iya. Namaku Ren, hanya Eren bukan Eren Jaeger." Eren meilirk Rivaille melalui sudut matanya.

.

.

Pemotretan the recons dan Eren berlangsung lancar. Kini mereka tak sengaja bertemu kembali di depan studio. Jean tetap menatap Eren dengan sinis. Sebaliknya member yang lain hanya cuek saja dengan kehadiran Eren, menyapa saja pun tidak.

"Er.."

Eren melirik ke arah pemuda manis berambut kuning yang seperti ingin mengucapkan sesuatu kepadanya. Melihat gestur seperti itu membuat Eren benar-benar menengok ke arah pemuda itu.

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya langsung.

"E-eh ti-tidak, Hanji-san belum datang?" Sepertinya Armin ingin basa-basi dengan Eren.

"Tanpa bertanya kau sudah tahu kan? Bodoh." Armin terdiam begitu mendengar nada ketus yang keluar dari bibir Eren.

"Bicara apa kau mata empat?!" Jean tampak tak terima. Pasalnya, Armin bertanya baik-baik dan dibalas dengan begitu ketus oleh Eren? Demi kolosal titan, Jean ingin sekali mengacak-acak muka sok arogannya Eren.

"Kau punya kuping bukan?" Balas Eren tak mau kalah. Adu deathglare terjadi diantara mereka.

"He-hei, kalian, sudahlah." Berthold mencoba menengahi.

"Diamlah Berth, dia itu butuh dua atau lebih pukulan di wajahnya, supaya wajah sombongnya itu tergantikan dengan wajah yang buruk rupa." Ketus Jean, baru saja ia akan menarik kerah kemeja Eren, sebuah suara menginterupsi.

"Hentikan, Kirschtein."

"Irvin-san…" Gumam semua member the recons.

Irvin Smith, manajer the recons yang terkenal dengan kewibawaannya dan sifatnya yang tenang. Pria Amerika itu menatap Eren dalam.

"Eren-san, kami duluan ya." Irvin tersenyum ramah.

Tak lama setelah Irvin dan the recons pergi, Hanji datang sambil membawa dua kantung makanan.

"Loh, tadi ada member the recons ya?" Tanya Hanji, Eren hanya mengedikkan bahunya.

"Ayo pulang." Ucap Eren. Hanji menurut, ia lalu membuka kunci mobil dan memasukkan kantung makanannya.

"Eren?" Hanji terheran melihat Eren yang berdiri dengan memegang hidungnya sambil membuka pintu mobil.

"AH! Tidak apa-apa." Kilah Eren, ia pun langsung masuk ke dalam mobil.

Hanji bersumpah, bahwa saat itu ia melihat setetes darah menetes dari hidung Eren.

.

.

**.**

**Setiap malam aku bernyanyi**

**Bernyanyi penuh permohonan **

**Agar kalian semua bahagia tanpa aku**

**Akan kulakukan apa saja agar kalian senang**

**Entah itu harus membunuh perasaanku dan jiwaku sendiri**

**Aku bersedia…**

**Jika mencaci memakiku membuat kalian senang**

**Aku bersedia diperlakukan seperti itu…**

**Dan Jika**

**Kalian menginginkan aku pergi dari dunia ini selamanya…**

**Aku bersedia mati demi kalian..**

-TBC-

Huwaaa ff pertama ane di fandom Shingeki No kyojin XD XD

Gak tau kenapa lagi suka bikin si Eren agak menderita wkwkw #jahat banget w#

Yosh, silakan klik tombol bernamakan review di bawah ya :)


	2. Chapter 2

This Symphony just for You

Disclaimer: Shingeki No Kyojin punya Hajime Isayama-sensei, kalo punya saya ceritanya jadi begini: Emaknya Eren masih hidup dan Bapaknya gak pergi, lalu Om Grisha sama Tante Carla jodohin Eren sama Levi, lalu mereka menikah, punya anak dan hidup bahagia tanpa titan XD.

Peter pan Exo

Rated : T mungkin bisa naik XD

Genre: Hurt/comfort/angst

Warning: AU, OOC sangat terutama untuk Eren dan mungkin juga Hanji? RIREN.

Summary: Eren, penyanyi muda terkenal yang dikenal dengan peringaiannya yang dingin dan tak ramah. Tapi dibalik semua itu, sebenarnya ia hanyalah pemuda yang membutuhkan cinta.

* * *

_**Sejak dulu aku tahu…**_

_**Bahwa sesungguhnya aku tidak pantas untuk dicintai…**_

Lirik 2 : Momentum

-Eren's apartment, 3 Desember 2013 11.00 a.m-

Hari itu tiba, hari dimana Eren akan melakukan rekaman suara dengan pasangan duetnya, Rivaille. Eren menyesap teh hangatnya pelan-pelan. Rekaman akan dimulai sekitar 2 jam lagi, masih banyak waktu bagi Eren untuk sekedar bersantai di kamar apartemennya.

"Hari ini damai, sepertinya sih…." Gumam Eren.

"Mimisanku semakin parah ya?" Tanya Eren pada dirinya sendiri. Sebenarnya ia terlalu sering mimisan, dalam sebulan ia bisa mimisan sampai 20 kali lebih.

"Mungkin kecapean." Eren mencoba berpikir positif, ia tak mau memikirkan penyebab mengapa ia sering mengularkan darah entah itu mimisan, batuk darah ataupun muntah darah. Tiba-tiba saja, ingatan saat Rivaille minta maaf kepadanya terputar kembali.

'Eren maaf.'

"Maaf? Heh! Jika minta maaf bisa menyelesaikan masalah, untuk apa ada polisi? sampah!" Ketus Eren. Pandangan matanya menjadi jauh lebih kelam dan dingin.

Ia menghela napas, ditengoknya jam dinding. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 11.30. Sepertinya ia harus berbenah diri mulai sekarang jika tak ingin terlambat datang ke studio rekaman.

* * *

-SNK Entertainment, 3 December, 14.00 p.m.-

Rivaille mengedarkan pandangannya pada seluruh penjuru ruangan rekaman. Rekan duetnya belum hadir. Sang composer tampaknya masih dengan sabar menunggu Eren. Sudah satu jam Eren belum datang.

"Kemana Ren?" Tanya sang penulis lirik.

"Entahlah, mau kita lanjutkan atau tunda dulu saja?" Sang composer memberi saran.

"Lebih baik kita tunggu saja, kemungkinan dia sedang ada hambatan di jalan." Irvin, sang manajer the recons berujar kalem. Secara serentak, mereka semua menganggukkan kepalanya.

Menit ke menit mereka menunggu, tak terasa sudah setengah jam berlalu. Namun, Eren belum juga tampak. Keith Shadis, sang composer tampaknya mulai tak sabaran.

"Kemana si Ren? Lama sekali, hei Nanaba! Coba kau hubungi Hanji!"

"Ba-Baik!"

BRAK

"Maaf Terlambat!" Baru saja Nanaba akan menelepon Hanji, pintu studio dibuka oleh orang yang sedang ditunggu-tunggu.

"Lama sekali kalian! Apa kalian lakukan?" Hanji hanya cengengesan penuh arti ketika Keith Shadis memarahi dirinya dan Eren.

"Biasa, si Sawney dan Bean bikin ulah ahahahaha." Jawab Hanji.

"Hoi bocah, ini liriknya." Seorang pria bertampang tua , sebut saja Auruo, memerikan Eren selembar kertas berisikan lirik lagu yang akan dinyanyikannya.

"Lagu itu Rivaille sendiri yang membuatnya, coba kau ceritakan bagaimana isi dari lagu itu, RIvaille." Rivaille menghela napas.

"Tch, sederhana saja, lagu ini bercerita tentang kekasih yang begitu mencintai pasangannya walaupun mereka tahu bahwa mereka sudah tak bersama, sang pria tetap mengingat sang gadis itu lekat-lekat dalam memorinya dan yakin bahwa mereka akan bisa bersatu kembali." Jelas Rivaille dalam satu tarikan napas. Sungguh kalimat yang begitu panjang bagi Rivaille.

"Peter pan?" Gumam Eren. Matanya membaca lirik itu dengan seksama.

Lirik yang romantis, dimana sang pria begitu menyimpan baik-baik kenangan ia dan pasangannya dalam memori ingatannya dan ia yakin bahwa ia dan gadisnya bisa bersama kembali.

'Dia…dicintai sebegitumya oleh si pria…' Batin Eren. Sekilas, Eren merasa sedikit iri dengan si gadis dalam lagu itu. Bagi Eren, gadis itu begitu beruntung bisa dicintai begitu dalam oleh sang pria, sedangkan dia?

"Eren.."

"E-eh iya?" Eren tersentak kaget. Nanaba memanggilnya dan menyuruh agar Eren segera masuk ke dalam ruang rekaman.

Baru saja Eren akan membuka kenop pintu, Nanaba memanggilnya lagi. Kali terselip nada khawatir dalam panggilan Nanaba, Eren menyerngitkan alisnya.

"Kau sehat? Wajahmu pucat, Ren."

Eren terdiam sambil menatap Nanaba. Apa dia bilang? Wajahnya pucat? Eren mendecih.

"Aku. Sehat." Ucap Eren dengan penekanan di setiap katanya tak lupa sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya, memberikan sedikit efek arogan dan ketus ala Eren. Nanaba menghela napas lega mendengarnya.

Hanji duduk tepat menghadap kaca besar yang di dalamnya terdapat dua mikrofon, headset serta tiang penyangga untuk menaruh lirik –author gak tau namanya- dan dua orang yang sedang bernyanyi. Matanya terus memperhatikan gerak gerik Eren.

Memang benar apa yang dikatakan Nanaba. Pucatnya wajah Eren dan keterlambatan Eren datang ke studio dikarenakan Eren pingsan saat hendak berangkat ke studio.

* * *

**-Flashback, 90 menit yang lalu-**

Semua yang diperlukan untuk rekaman telah siap. Hanji menaruh beberapa perlengkapan di dalam bagasi mobil. Untungnya, jarak antara studio rekaman dengan apartemen Eren tidak begitu jauh. Sehingga mereka bisa bersantai terlebih dahulu.

"Eren, bisa minta tolong ambilkan jasku di sofa?" Hanji minta tolong. Eren menurut, tak lama kemudian, ia datang dengan membawa satu stel jas abu-abu.

"Ini jas—ukh!" Rasa sakit itu kembali menggerayangi kepala Eren.

"EREN!?" Hanji panik.

Eren meremas kepalanya, sakit, sakit sekali rasanya. Sakitnya bagaikan ada ribuan jarum menusuk kepalamu dan digodam dengan palu sekeras-kerasnya.

"EREN?! EREN?! KAU KENAPA?" Hanji berteriak panik. Sialnya, saat itu parkiran apartemen sedang tak ada orang. Melihat wajah Eren yang begitu kesakitan, Hanji semakin panik.

"Akh! Sa-sakit nee-chan… ugh!" Mata Eren terbelalak kaget, ada sesuatu. Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang ingin ia muntahkan.

"UPH—HOEEK! OHOK! OHOK! "

Detik itu juga Mata Hanji membelalak horror dan kaget. Eren, artisnya, orang yang sudah ia anggap adik muntah darah di hadapannya.

"E-Eren…"

BRUK

"EREEENNN!"

Dalam sekejap, Eren merasakan pandangannya menggelap.

* * *

-Shingasina hospital-

Hanji menatap serius dokter yang dihadapannya sekarang. Ia tidak percaya apa yang dikatakan sang dokter. Eren –yang sudah siuman- hanya bisa menghela napas pasrah begitu selesai mendengar penuturan dokter Pixis kepadanya.

"Anda tidak bercanda kan dok?" Hanji masih tidak yakin.

"Saya tidak berbohong ataupun bercanda Nona Zoe. Pemuda ini, Eren, menderita penyakit kanker darah stadium 3. " Ucap Dokter Pixis.

"Tapi—"

"Sudahlah Hanji, kau mau protes seperti apa lagi? Toh memang itu penyakitku." Eren menghentikan Hanji yang ingin membantah lebih lanjut.

"Eren-san, jangan-jangan anda sudah tahu penyakit yang anda derita sejak lama?" Tanya Dokter Pixis setelah membaca rekap data milik Eren.

"Ya, dua tahun lalu, aku pernah divonis mengidap penyakit ini." Jawab Eren santai.

"APA?! Kau tak pernah cerita padaku!?" Hanji memprotes.

"Saya lanjutkan, lalu mengapa anda tidak pernah berobat lagi sejak setahun yang lalu? Anda tahu kan semakin lama anda membiarkan penyakit ini berdiam di tubuh anda, semakin parah pula kondisi badan anda nantinya." Jelas Dokter Pixis.

"Iya, setahun pertama aku memang rajin meminum obat yang dokter lain berikan, tapi setelah kurenungkan berkali-kali…." Eren menggantungkan ucapannya.

"Itu tak perlu, toh pada akhirnya aku tetap akan menghilang dari dunia ini." Lanjut Eren Lirih. Dokter Pixis menatap sendu Eren, ia tahu, pastinya berat bagi Eren di usianya yang ke 15 tahun tapi ia harus mengalami penyakit mematikan itu.

"Anda saya beri obat, memang tidak menghilangkan sel kanker anda tapi setidaknya bisa memperlambat pertumbuhan sel kanker dalam tubuh anda dan saran dari saya, tolong jangan terlalu kecapaian dan jangan minum-minuman yang mengandung soda, dan jangan merokok ." Saran Dokter Pixis. Eren dan Hanji mengangguk paham.

"Terima kasih dokter, kami permisi dulu."

**-End of flashback-**

Hanji tersentak kaget saat pundaknya terasa ada yang menepuknya. Benar saja, Eren tengah berdiri tepat di hadapannya dengan alis mata yang saling bertaut, pertanda bahwa artisnya kini tengah bingung.

"Kenapa melamun? Tumben." Eren mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Hanji.

Hanji tersenyum pahit sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya. Eren melirik sekilas ke arah Rivaille yang tengah meminum air mineral botol. Rivaille merasa ada yang tengah memperhatikannya lantas menoleh dan mendapati Eren tengah menatapnya.

Baru saja mulut Rivaille terbuka dan ingin mengatakan sesuatu, Eren langsung membuang muka. Melihat hal itu, Rivaille hanya bisa menghela napas. Mungkin perubahan sifat Eren padanya juga dikarenakan kesalahan Rivaille sendiri.

"Yak, terima kasih atas kerja kerasnya, rekaman hari ini sudah selesai sempurna!" Keith Shadis bertepuk tangan dan diikuti para staf yang lainnya.

"Jaeger," Eren menoleh ke arah Rivaille. Pria tampan namun bertampang dingin itu memanggil Eren. Yang dipanggil hanya menatap balik, yang juga dengan tatapan datar.

"Ini untukmu." Rivaille menyodorkan sebuah amplop kepada Eren.

"Huh?"

"Buka ini saat kau sudah sampai di apartemenmu," Usai mengatakan itu, Rivaille melangkah keluar studio bersama Irvin.

Eren menatap punggung Rivaille yang menjauh. Entah apa yang dipikirkan oleh Eren. Ia meremas pelan amplop yang diberikan oleh Rivaille. Eren meringis, sesungguhnya ia sangat ingin mengejar Rivaille dan memeluknya dari belakang seperti dulu, sama seperti dulu, sebelum hubungan mereka menjadi begitu dingin dan renggang seperti sekarang ini.

* * *

Eren terus melamun, tanpa sadar kakinya sudah membawanya masuk ke dalam apartemennya sendiri. Ia teringat dengan kertas itu, dibukanya dengan perlahan, lalu membaca dengan seksama.

**To: Eren**

** Bocah, kau tahu kan jika aku tak suka basa-basi? Langsung kukatakan saja.**

** Eren, kembalilah padaku.**

**-Sign, Rivaille-**

Hati Eren mencelos. Diremasnya kuat kertas pemberian Rivaille. Eren merasakan bahwa matanya mulai berair. Tidak, tidak jangan menangis Eren, batin Eren mencoba menguatkan dirinya sendiri.

"Rivaille…." Gumam Eren.

"Uhuk! Uhuk!"

"H-hah, aku tak bisa…maafkan aku, aku tak bisa kembali padamu, Rivaille…" Eren menyeka darah dari sudut bibirnya.

_Karena kau tidak akan bahagia jika bersamaku_

_Aku hanya kan jadi penghalang bagimu_

_Lebih baik jika kita tak bersama_

_Daripada akhirnya harus menderita_

Sementara itu, dorm the recons, tampak Rivaille yang tengah duduk di balkon. Kamar dorm dengan kamar Eren berseberangan, yang artinya, Eren tinggal di samping dorm the recons. Rivaille menatap lekat-lekat jendela kamar Eren yang tertutup tirai putih.

"Eren…" Gumam Rivaille kesekian kalinya. Ia tak pernah bosan memanggil nama itu.

Nama dari orang yang sudah mengisi penuh hatinya. Orang yang ia kira menyebalkan, ternyata berbeda 180 derajat di dalamnya, orang yang begitu ia cintai serta—

Orang yang telah ia sakiti.

Rivaille berharap, andai saja waktu itu ucapan pedas dan tajamnya tak keluar dari mulutnya, andai saja ia tidak menanggapi ejekan teman seagensi mereka hanya demi harga diri. Dan andai saja ia tidak bertunangan dengan gadis lain. Pasti saat ini, Ia sudah membawa Eren ke dalam pelukannya dan saling berbagi kehangatan.

Persetan dengan harga diri, Rivaille benar-benar menyesal sekarang.

"Andai kau tahu Eren…perasaanku padamu tak pernah berubah."

.

.

.

-Shingeki hospital, 10.00 a.m-

Eren duduk di hadapan dokter Pixis. Matanya menatap serius dan mendengarkan dengan seksama apa yang diucapkan dokter Pixis.

"Penyakitmu tambah parah Eren…" Lirih dokter Pixis. Eren tersenyum kecut.

"Tak apa-apa dok…itu mungkin memang takdir saya, jadi stadi—"

"Stadium 4, di luar dugaan sel kankermu berkembang begitu cepat." Dokter Pixis terlihat tak tega.

"Ohh…begitu ya." Nada suara Eren terdengar lebih kecil satu oktaf dibanding tadi. Sang dokter menggenggam tangan Eren erat.

"Eren, kau harus menjalani kemoterapi, jika tidak, nantinya malah akan terjadi hal yang tidak diinginkan, terlebih, kau harus lebih banyak istirahat, berkembangnya sel kankermu adalah karena kau tidak mementingkan pentingnya istirahat, saya mohon, lebih baik anda libur dulu dari dunia hiburan, demi kesehatanmu." Nasihat dokter Pixis. Eren melepas genggaman tangan dokter Pixis.

"Kenapa kau begitu—"

"Karena kau sudah kuanggap seperti cucuku sendiri." Mata Eren membulat tatkala Pixis mengucapkan kalimat itu sambil mengelus rambut hazel Eren.

"Pixis-san…"

"Maka dari itu Eren, sebaiknya kau vakum dulu saja dari kegiatan dunia artismu, demi kesehatanmu." Eren terdiam mendengar nasihat yang dilontarkan dokter Pixis.

"Terima kasih nasihatnya, dokter. Kalau begitu, saya permisi." Eren pamit pergi, ia membungkukkan badannya dan melangkah keluar dari ruangan dokter Pixis.

Pixis menghela napas, memang benar ia sudah menganggap Eren sebagai cucunya sendiri, beberapa kali pertemuannya dengan pria manis itu membuatnya ingat akan sang cucu yang telah tiada.

"Padahal dia anak yang baik, tapi cobaan hidupnya begitu berat." Ucap Pixis sambil membaca rekap medic milik Eren.

"Semoga ia bisa bertahan lebih dari 2 tahun…"

Pixis kembali menghela napas.

.

.

.

-13.00 p.m., tempat latihan dance, SNK ent-

The recons, Eren dan penyanyi lainnya tengah berkumpul di ruang dance. Mereka akan berlatih bergiliran. Kini mulailah the recons yang berlatih formasi dan koreografer. Rivaille sang lead dance menari dengan kemampuannya, membuat semua orang yang menyaksikannya terkagum. Tak mau kalah dengan Rivaille, Jean pun unjuk kebolehan. Walau ini hanya sekedar latihan biasa, tapi mereka menari dengan sungguh-sungguh, seolah-olah mereka sedang perform di atas panggung.

Eren meneliti setiap gerakan demi gerakan the recons. Memang hebat, pikir Eren. Kini giliran Eren yang mendapat giliran berlatih, ia lebih memilih berlatih olah vokal sambil menari dengan simpel. Karena pada dasarnya, seorang solois lebih mengutamakan suara dibanding dance, jika dance pun itu tidak se full seperti girlband ataupun boyband.

Selesai dengan latihan yang pertama, the recons dan Eren kebagian jadwal latihan olah vokal. Masing-masing dari mereka berlatih menyanyikan lagu bagian mereka masing-masing. Entah ada angin apa Eren merasa sangat ingin menyanyikan lagu Peter Pan ciptaan Rivaille.

_I brush off the dust on the old diary The inside that suddenly opened up, brightly  
You are there still Like before, you are remained  
I recall the pictures that I lived forgetting The little tremblings splurge in my body  
It's a bit of a sad thing that we can't go back to that time_

Suara rendah namun lembut keluar dari bibir ranum Eren. Ia melantunkan lirik itu sambil memejamkan mata. Seketika semua kegiatan di ruang latihan itu terhenti. Di telinga mereka suara Eren terdengar berkali-kali lebih merdu dibanding sebelumnya.

_I'm going to look for you Tinker bell that the memories sent Neverland that followed through  
at that place While looking at each other, were we smiling  
Forever your peter pan. Your man that stopped the that time  
Although I'm lacking, I'm running to my you that I loved so much_

'_**Saat kita bersama dulu…ingin rasanya kuhentikan waktu, agar tak aku dan kau bisa terus bersama selamanya.' **_

_Our relationship that shows of a watch spring How much would it have changed  
Although I turned one page that I lastly wrote about you in, no longer  
Do I have the strength to read on I'm going to erase the sad writings  
It's not going to be the end of our story  
Because I'm going to meet you again_

Begitu berhentinya ia bernyanyi, Eren membuka kembali matanya. Tepuk tangan riuh menyambutnya saat ia membuka matanya.

"Wahh Eren, suaramu lembut sekali." Armin takjub, pandangannya begitu berbinar .

"Oh ya? aku tak merasa begitu." Eren menanggapinya datar.

"Wah wah kau sedang jatuh cinta Ren?" Maksud dari Berthold mungkin bercanda, namun entah kenapa di telinga Eren ucapan Berthold terasa mengejeknya.

"Jatuh cinta? Asal kau tahu saja Fubar-san, cinta itu adalah hal yang bodoh." Semua anak the recons terdiam, tatapan mata Eren membuat mereka menutup mulut. Mata yang menyiratkan kehampaan dan kebencian yang mendalam.

Melihat hal itu Rivaille meringis dalam hati. Memang Eren tidak menatapnya saat itu, tapi ia tahu bahwa arti pandangan mata itu ditujukan kepadanya.

"Heh! Justru aku yang akan syok dan kaget kalau tahu orang sombong dan menyebalkan sepertimu pernah jatuh cinta." Eren melirik sinis Jean yang tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan mengejek.

"Wa-wait Eren..maaf, aku hanya bercanda kok." Berthold panik. Eren menghela napas.

"Hn, tidak apa." Eren berbalik badan lalu pergi keluar dari ruang latihan.

"Kalian latihan saja, aku ada urusan dengannya." Rivaille mengikuti Eren keluar dari ruang latihan, meninggalkan grupnya yang menatapnya heran.

"Hee? Sejak kapan Leader dekat dengan Eren?" Jean menaikkan alisnya heran.

.

.

.

Eren bersandar di pagar besi pembatas di atap gedung SNK ent, Emerald dan kelabu bertemu pandang. Eren menghela napas, entah sudah keberapa kalinya ia menghela napas hari ini. Mata kelabu itu masih menatapnya datar dan agak menusuk.

"Eren.." Suara rendah dan datar itu, suara yang sebenarnya sangat ia sukai.

"Ada perlu apa denganku, leader the recons?" Alis Rivaille naik 1 milimeter dari tempatnya.

"Tanpa kau tanya sudah pasti kau tahu kan bocah? Aku ingin kepastianmu." Eren rasanya ingin tertawa terbahak-bahak. Kepastian? Bukankah sikapnya yang ia tunjukkan kepada Rivaille itu sudah sangat jelas? Bahwa ia benar-benar sudah tak mau bersama dengan Rivaille lagi.

_-Tak mau, tapi entah kenapa hatinya selalu sesak jika melihat Rivaille bercakap-cakap dengan 'dia' –_

"Cepatlah bocah, bukankah kau tahu aku tak suka menunggu?" Rivaille mendesak, ia sangat benci menunggu.

"Bukankah—" Rivaille menatap Eren intens.

"Bukankah sikapku kepadamu itu sudah jelas, Rivaille-san? Aku tidak butuh kau, aku tak mau kembali merajut cinta bodoh itu denganmu lagi..." Eren menarik napas.

"Aku dan kau hanyalah sebatas partner kerja tak lebih dari itu dan satu hal lagi, aku tak mencintaimu lagi." Eren berusaha mati-matian menahan getaran dalam suaranya. Hatinya sebetulnya menolak berkata seperti ini. Tapi, ia sudah membulatkan tekadnya.

_Ini semua demi Rivaille._

Rahang Rivaille mengeras. Aura di sekelilingnya berubah menjadi suram dan dingin. Eren menyadari perubahan mimik Rivaille dan suasana di sekelilingnya.

DUK

"Ukh!"

"Jangan bercanda…" Desis Rivaille.

Eren terhompit antara pagar pembatas dan tubuh Rivaille. Sebuah dorongan pada tubuhnya membuat ia meringis kecil. Eren mencoba tetap menjaga ekspresinya. Berusaha setenang mungkin.

"Minggir!"

Eren memberontak, namun apa daya, tangannya sudah dipegang oleh Rivaille dan ia juga kalah tenaga dari pria yang tingginya beda 10 cm darinya. Padahal hanya satu tangan, tapi ia bisa menahan dua tangan Eren di belakang punggung Eren.

Rivaille melepas kacamata Eren. Eren tampak ingin protes, namun pegangan tangan Rivaille semakin kuat di lengan Eren.

"Kubilang lepas-hmp!"

Rivalle mencium Eren, ciuman yang sebatas menempelkan tanpa ada lumatan atau hisapan. Namun itu awalnya saja, saat ini, ia tengah melumat, menggigit dan menghisap bibir ranum Eren. Ia gigit bibir bawah Eren, saat Eren mengerang ia tak mau kehilangan kesempatan, ia memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam rongga mulut Eren, menginvasi setiap inci dari mulut Eren.

Eren lemas, ia terlalu payah untuk menolak pesona seorang Rivaille. Lima menit mereka melakukan French kiss, sadar akan kebutuhan pasokan oksigen, Rivaille menyudahi aksinya itu. Benang saliva menghubungkan kedua insan tersebut.

Rivaille mengelap saliva yang tersisa di ujung bibirnya dan bibir Eren.

PLAK

Mata Rivaille melebar sempurna, kaget? Tentu saja. Saat ia menjulurkan tangannya untuk mengelap saliva di ujung bibir Eren, Eren menampar pipinya dengan kencang. Sekuat tenaga mungkin.

"Hosh..hosh..ka-kau keterlaluan." Eren menatap bengis pada pemuda di hadapannya ini.

"Apa maksudmu menamparku, Eren?" Suara Rivaille terdengar berbahaya.

"Apa maksudku kataku?! Sudah jelas bukan?! Kau… KAU MENJIJIKKAN!"

BUAGH

"Ugh!"

"Jangan pernah mengatakan hal seperti itu lagi Eren.." Nada Rivaille masih terasa mengancam. Eren menyentuh pipinya yang kena pukulan dari RIvaille.

TES TES

Eren spontan menunduk, mencoba sebisa mungkin agar Rivaille tidak melihat darah yang keluar dari hidungnya. Ia duduk dan menekuk lututnya lalu membenamkan wajahnya, Eren berharap Rivaille tidak melihat tetesan darah mengalir dari hidung Eren.

"Eren…" Suara Rivaille melembut. Ia mencoba mengelus rambut Eren namun ditepis oleh sang pemilik rambut.

"Tinggalkan aku sendiri.."

"Eren.."

"kumohon.." Suara Eren bergetar. Rivaille akhirnya menuruti permintaan Eren. Ia meninggalkan Eren sendiri di atap gedung snk ent.

Beberapa menit setelah kepergian Rivaille. Ia mendongakan kepalanya. Ia mengelap darah yang keluar dari hidungnya. Untung saja ia membawa sapu tangan untuk berjaga-jaga.

Sepertinya memang benar apa yang dikatakan dokter Pixis, bahwa tubuhnya sudah makin melemah, ini adalah mimisan yang ke 10 kalinya dalam setengah hari ini. Mengingat vonis yang ditujukan untuknya membuatnya ingin tertawa, tapi kenapa, yang keluar malah air mata? Dan kenapa air mata ini tak mau berhenti?

"Hiks…aku—aku tak tahu mesti apa..ta..hiks takut..hiks…seseorang…hiks tolong aku.." Eren mencengkram dadanya. Ia merasa begitu sesak, sekaligus sakit dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

"Kenapa hiks…aku tak boleh bahagia? Hiks ke-kenapa Tuhan? Sa-salahkah a-aku hiks ji-jika aku ingin bahagia hiks? hiks sakit…sak—uhuk! Uhuk! OHOK!" Eren batuk darah, mengotori kaus hijaunya serta lantai atap. Ia masih terus terbatuk-batuk.

Eren perlahan bangkit dan mencoba berjalan.

SYUUNG

BRUK

"Ukh.." Eren terjatuh, ia merasa badannya lemas tiada tara. Kepalanya terasa begitu pusing dan sekelilingnya berputar di pandangannya Eren. Namun, ia tak mau menyerah, ia tetap berusaha bangun dan berjalan. Setidaknya jangan sampai ia pingsan di atap gedung.

Memang berat bagi seseorang yang tubuhnya terasa sangat tidak baik untuk berjalan, bahkan sejujurnya saja, Eren tidak sanggup untuk berdiri. Kepalanya terlalu sakit. Ia berjalan sambil menempel pada dinding. Anak-anak tangga ia turuni secara perlahan, tapi memang pada dasarnya manusia punya batas akhir. Begitu pula dengan Eren, ia sudah tak sanggup lagi, pandangannya mulai menggelap dan ia tahu adalah tubuhnya terasa begitu ringan dan sakit di saat yang bersamaan.

"To-long.."

BRUUUK!

BRUAK!

BRAK!

BRUUUK!

.

.

.

Armin Arlert yang ditugasi oleh Hanji untuk mencari Eren berkeliling ke seluruh penjuru gedung latihan di snk ent. Berbicara tentang mencari Eren, tampaknya sehabis Rivaille bertemu Eren, ia tak kembali pada grupnya, maka dari itu Armin masih tidak tahu dimana Eren berada.

Lantai 5 sudah ia telusuri, namun tetap tidak bertemu dengan Eren, Armin sendiri sepertinya agak sangsi kalau Eren masih di gedung ini. Sebenarnya bisa saja ia menolak permintaan Hanji, tapi melihat raut wajah yang begitu khawatir, entah kenapa Armin tidak bisa jika tidak menemukan Eren.

'Mungkin di atap.'

Armin melangkah menuju koridor dimana terdapat tangga menuju atap. Mata turquoisenya membelalak sempurna saat melihat sosok yang dikenalnya terbaring berlumuran darah di bagian kepala. Sosok itu…

"YA TUHAN! EREN!"

Suara sirine ambulans membuat suasanya di gedung snk ent heboh. Rivaille yang saat itu habis kembali dari supermarket hampir saja membuang belanjaannya tatkala ia melihat Eren ditandu oleh petugas ambulans.

"Eren…" Lirih Rivaille. Emosinya campur aduk sekarang. Bukankah terakhir ia bertemu dengan bocah itu, bocah itu masih sehat-sehat saja?

"Eren..sadarlah! Eren!" Hanji panik tingkat dewa. Raut wajahnya begitu kacau balau.

Petugas ambulans sudah memasukkan Eren ke dalam ambulans dan beranjak pergi menuju Shingeki Hospital. Tentunya Eren didampingi oleh Hanji.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Rivaille bertanya kepada siapa saja yang mendengarnya.

"Eren terjatuh dari tangga, sepertinya kepala terluka cukup parah." Armin menjawabnya. Rivaille menatap datar Armin.

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Entahlah, saat aku menemukannya dia sudah tergeletak di bawah tangga yang menuju atap gedung dengan darah di sekitar kepalanya." Armin berujar lirih.

'Apa yang terjadi padamu, Eren?'

.

.

.

Hanji melebarkan matanya menatap sang dokter. Ekspresinya sangat sulit dibaca.

"Benarkah itu?"

"Iya, Hanji-san, Eren sudah memasuki stadium akhir, apa ia tidak menceritakannya padamu?" Hanji menggeleng lemah. Dokter itu menghela napas,

'Sudah kuduga.'

"Sejak kapan?"

"Eh?"

"Sejak kapan ia masuk ke stadium akhir dok?" Hanji memijit keningnya. Suaranya begitu lirih.

"Sekitar 3 hari yang lalu." Hanji menggertakan giginya. Ia kesal pada dirinya sendiri.

"Saran dari saya, sebaiknya Eren berhenti dari dunia hiburan dan menjalani kemoterapi karena kondisi tubuhnya berangsur-angsur mulai melemah. Saya khawatir jika Eren terus memaksakan dirinya, yang ada ia tidak akan bisa bertahan lama." Jelas Dokter Pixis.

"Saya mengerti, saya permisi." Hanji keluar dari ruangan dokter Pixis.

Hanji melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar Eren. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di samping Eren, menatap wajah manis dan imut Eren yang begitu polos saat tak sadarkan diri. Perlahan tapi pasti, Hanji mengelus rambut Eren penuh kasih sayang.

Pikirannya kembali di masa dimana dia pernah menemukan Eren yang tengah menangis sendiri di taman, dimana saat dirinya berumur 8 tahun dan Eren berumur 3 tahun. Hari dimana ia pertama kalinya melihat balita seceria Eren menangis pilu.

* * *

-Flashback-

_Hanji kecil menatap Eren yang tengah duduk sambil menekuk lututnya di pinggir taman, lebih tepatnya di dekat wahana pelosotan –author gak tau namanya-. Ia dan Eren tengah berada di taman yang tidak telalu jauh dari rumah keduanya. Ya, dia dan Eren adalah tetangga, 4 tahun yang lalu Pasangan Jaeger pindah ke samping kediaman Zoe. _

"_Hiks hiks hiks.." Hanji menyentuh pundak Eren yang bergetar karena menangis. _

"_Eren?" Eren mendongakkan kepalanya, wajahnya merah padam, kedua matanya sembab, sepertinya ia sudah lama menangis sendirian di taman ini. _

"_Eren kenapa nangis?" Eren menggeleng lemah. Hanji berjongkok di depan Eren. _

"_Eren, cerita sama nee-chan, Eren kenapa nangis? Eren dijahatin lagi sama Kaa-san Eren?" Hanji mengusap-usap lembut kepala Eren. _

"_Huweeeeee nee-chaaaaann … hiks huweeeeeee tou-chan dan kaa-chan hiks benci sama Elen hiks..kaa-chan bilang hiks begitu hiks.." Eren menangis sejadi-jadinya. Hanji merengkuh Eren dalam pelukannya dan membiarkan Eren menangis sepuasnya di dadanya. _

"_Ssttt tenanglah Eren, biarpun semua benci nee-chan akan tetap sayang sama Eren." Eren mencengkram erat baju Hanji._

"_Nee-chan hiks kaa-chan hiks gak cayang cama Elen nee-chan hiks…Tou-chan cama kaa-chan hiks lebih cayang Mikaca hiks hiks…Elen..Elen huweeeee…" Eren kembali menangis. Mendengar suara tangis Eren yang begitu menyesakkan di telinga Hanji, entah sejak kapan Hanji ikut menangis. _

"_Hiks Eren gak boleh ngomong begitu..hiks pasti kaa-san sama Tou-san Eren sayang kok sama Eren.." Hanji mengelus lembut kepala Eren sambil tetap memeluk balita berumur 3 tahun itu. _

-End of flashback-

Tes Tes

Perlahan-lahan air mata turun dari ujung mata Hanji. Ia menangis. Dengan segera ia mengelap air matanya dengan sapu tangan yang ia bawa.

"Nee-chan…"

"Eren?!" Hanji spontan mengalihkan pandangannya pada Eren.

"Ta-takut…nee—nee-chan…Eren takut…to-tolong Eren…" Suara Eren bergetar pilu. Air mata Hanji tumpah, air mata yang sudah ia tahan keluar begitu saja. Ia melepas kacamatanya. Dengan lembut, ia menggenggam tangan Eren.

"Sst…Eren, nee-chan di sini, Eren gak usah takut, nee-chan gak kemana-mana…Nee-chan janji Eren, nee-chan janji. " Hanji mengelus lembut rambut Eren lalu mencium lembut pipi Eren. Adik kecilnya yang imut ini selama belasan tahun selalu menderita. Hanji ingin sekali rasanya bertukar kehidupan pada Eren.

CKLEK

"Hanji.." Suara bass terdengar saat pintu itu terbuka.

"Oh, ada Irvin, silakan masuk." Irvin tersenyum hangat, ia meletakkan bingkisan buah di atas meja samping tempat tidur Eren. Dibelainya lembut rambut coklat Eren.

"Sebenarnya dia anak yang baik, aku tahu itu." Ujar Irvin lembut. Hanji terdiam mendengar ucapan Irvin. Ya, Irvin adalah salah satu orang yang mengetahui sosok asli Eren di balik topeng. Sekuat apapun topeng di wajah Eren, ia tak bisa menipu Irvin, karena Irvin adalah pembaca gesture yang sangat baik.

"Masa lalu yang membuatnya memakai topeng dan menutup diri seperti ini." Sambung Hanji sambil mengelap bekas air mata dengan sapu tangan.

"Hanji…Eren harus dikemo."

.

.

-Dorm the recons-

Para member the recons duduk di ruang tamu dorm. Berthold, Reiner, Armin dan Jean diam dan menatap intens Rivaille. Sang yang ditatap hanya menghela napas dan menatap tajam balik mereka.

"Apa maksudmu, Armin?" Armin agak gelisah, pasalnya Rivaille menatapnya sangat tajam.

"Kau bilang Eren terjatuh dari tangga karena aku, begitu?" Suara intimidasi keluar dari bibir Rivaille.

"Bu-bukan begitu…" cicit Armin sambil menggeleng.

"Lalu? Katakan dengan jelas." Ucap Rivaille penuh penekanan.

"A-aku sama sekali tidak ada maksud menuduhmu, ha-hanya saja E-Eren terjatuh setelah ber-bertemu denganmu, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Armin hati-hati.

"Benar kata Armin, aku juga agak curiga, sepertinya kau dan Eren pernah ada something." Tambah Reiner.

"Cerita saja leader," Sambung Berthold.

"Benarkah itu leader? Kau ada hubungan khusus dengan si muka nyebelin itu?" Tanya Jean penuh selidik. Rivaille menghela napas.

"Baiklah. Akan kuceritakan."

_**Tahukah kau?**_

_**Aku punya permohonan..**_

_**Permohonanku hanya Satu**_

_**Yaitu**_

_**Hilangkan hingatanku tentangnya dan tentang semua kehidupanku **_

TBC

Uwaaaa akhirnya jadi juga chap 2 XD XD

wkwkwkwk siapa yg dari awal udah nebak Eren sakit kanker? XD XD

Balasan Review :

Kunougi Haruka: wkwkwk hubungan Rivaille sama Eren ada di chap 3 kok :) thx bwt reviewnya :D

Mamitsu 27: wkwkwk thx reviewnya, wkwkw mungkin krna mereka satu management jdi gak dihukum si Jeannya XD. Eren sayangnya bukan kena leukimia, tdinya mw dibikin gitu tpi kykny klo pke pnyakit itu dah agak menstrem deh XD.

syalala uyee: wkwkw mksh ya reviewnya :D iya nih udh updet kok :D

yami-chan Kagami: wkwkw makasih reviewnya senpai XD. Hubungan Rivaille sama Eren tar terkuak kok di chap 3, namanya RiRen ya pastii... ahem XD.

Verlassen: makasih reviewnya :D iya di sini Eren ane buat beda karakternya wkwk, sekali-kali gitu Eren sedatar Rivaille XD

AkaneMiyuki: Iya ini udah updet kok :D makasih ya reviewnya :D wkwkwk ane semangat kok XD XD ahaiy XD


	3. Chapter 3

This Symphony Just For You

Disclaimer: Shingeki No Kyojin punya Hajime Isayama-sensei, kalo punya saya ceritanya jadi begini: Emaknya Eren masih hidup dan Bapaknya gak pergi, lalu Om Grisha sama Tante Carla jodohin Eren sama Levi, lalu mereka menikah, punya anak dan hidup bahagia tanpa titan XD.

Rated : T mungkin bisa naik XD

Genre: Hurt/comfort/angst

Warning: AU, OOC sangat terutama untuk Eren. Yaoi. Di sini ada slight LeviPetra, Cuma buat bikin konfliknya doang kok! Pair utama tetep **RIREN**. Walaupn nama officialnya Levi, di ff ini author pkenya nama RIvaille, lebih enak aja gitu feelnya. Dan ada ralat untuk umur, di flashback iini umur RIvaille 23 tahun, Eren 13 tahun, jadi di chap sebelumnya berarti RIvaille 25 tahun, Eren tetap 15 tahun.

Dan..untuk setting tempat, ane campur jadi satu XD Jepang sama setting di SNK XD

Summary: Eren Jaeger, penyanyi muda terkenal yang dikenal dengan peringaiannya yang dingin dan tak ramah. Tapi dibalik semua itu, sebenarnya ia hanyalah pemuda yang membutuhkan cinta.

Author's note: khusus chap yang ini, Eren kembali ke sifatnya yang asli. Dan ini full masa lalu dimana Eren dan Rivaille masih menjadi sepasang kekasih XD.

Balasan review, ane lupa dah prnah bales pas pm apa blm, jdi dobel aja ya XD maklum ane pelupa XD:

**Azure C'zar:** ahahah makasih reviewnya XD, iya nih Eren kanker, kanker yg penyakit asli bukan yg kantong kering *apan dah guee* makasih yaa *peluk*

**Kunougi Haruka: ***kasih tisu* Ehehe ane kenal kok sama u :D err..masalah ending, kita lihat saja nanti ya :D, makasih reviewnya

**Syalala Uyee:** Makin kepo? Wkwkwk nih ane dah updet, thx reviewnya :D

**Fujioka Saori:** Sip :D ini udah updet, Eren ninggalin Levi apa kgk kita lihat nanti XD, thx reviewnya :D

**Hasegawa Nanaho:** thanks banget reviewnya :D wait mba? Apakah w setua itu? *pundung* hem typo ya, sip makasih sarannya *peluk* wkwkwk hmpir nangis ya? okee bsok2 bkin yg tmbh sedih deh wkwkw XD XD XD

**Kizuna89:** *kasih tisu* Iya ini udah apdet kok, makasih reviewnya :D

Thx bgt bwt yg udah baca n review…

And others :D

* * *

Lirik 3: Rivaille dan Eren

-Shingasina, Tokyo, 14 Desember 2011-

Eren Jaeger. Ah tidak, hanya Eren, karena ia sudah menanggalkan nama keluarganya. Saat ini ia tengah duduk di bangku taman. Berkali kali ia melihat jam tangannya. Sudah lebih dari 10 menit ia menunggu di sini. Menunggu seseorang yang mungkin mencintainya. Sembari menunggu, sesekali ia membersihkan lensa kacamatanya yang agak berembun karena cuaca yang dingin.

'Lama,' Batinnya keki.

Baru saja ia mau menelepon orang yang sedang ditunggunya, sebuah suara menghentikan pergerakan tangannya.

"Oi," Dengan segera Eren menoleh ke aral suara. Dan mendapati Rivaille tengah berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk.

"Tsk, lama sekali kau." Dengus Eren, Melihat ekspresi kesal Eren, Rivaille sebenarnya sudah sangat ingin mencubit pipi Eren yang chubby itu.

"Ya ya, aku ada urusan tadi." Rivaille duduk di samping Eren sebelum itu ia mengacak-acak rambut Eren gemas.

"Kemana kita?" Eren menatap Rivaille dengan matanya yang besar dan imut. Walau mata itu kehalangan oleh frame kaca mata, keindahan warna iris Eren tetap terlihat.

Saat ini di tahun ini. Rivaille dan Eren adalah sepasang kekasih. Sudah sejak lama, tepatnya saat ia pertama kali bertemu dengan Eren di tempat audisi, Rivaille sudah tertarik dengan Eren. Ia tahu bahwa Eren memakai topeng ekspresi, tak seperti dirinya yang memang sudah asli dingin dan datar. Maka ia sangat penasaran seperti apa ekspresi asli dari seorang Eren.

Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya ia dan Eren resmi menjadi pasangan. Namun, karena hubungan mereka termasuk tidak normal dan dilarang. Mereka sebisa mungkin menutupinya dari siapapun, termasuk dari Hanji dan Irvin.

"Rivaille, kita nonton aja yuk!" Ajak Eren sambil menarik tangan Rivaille, Rivaille tersenyum tipis, sangat tipis. Karena Eren mengajaknya dengan antusias. Hingga Eren sendiri tidak sadar kalau matanya sangat berbinar-binar dan pipinya yang agak memerah itu. Sangat manis di mata Rivaille.

"Ada film yang sangat ingin kutonton, ayo!" Rivaille menggangguk singkat. Dan mereka berdua pun berjalan beriringan menuju bioskop. Hanya beriringan, tanpa bergandengan tangan. Tentunya sebagai artis mereka harus berhati-hati, untuk keluar saja mereka harus menyamar.

Sekarang saja Eren tengah memakai syal tebal, topi rajutan, jaket hitam dan jeans coklat tua dan kacamata coklat gelap. Sedangkan Rivaille memakai syal hitam, Jaket berbulu, jeans hitam dan kacamata serta masker.

.

.

-Shingasina XXI-

Eren dan Rivaille tengah menonton film. Mereka tampak menikmati film yang sedang ditayangkan. Film begenre drama dan angst, dimana sang tokoh utama wanita begitu tersiksa dengan kehidupannya, diadopsi oleh keluarga yang suka menyiksanya, ditinggalkan oleh kekasihnya yang begitu dicintai oleh sang wanita. Eren tampak menatap layar dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Rivaille menoleh sekilas ke Eren, alisnya berkerut. Eren, Erennya menatap layar dengan pandangan yang seolah-olah bahwa ia adalah sang wanita itu.

"Eren.."

Eren masih diam.

"EREN!"

Hah!

"E-eh?"

"Kau kenapa, Eren?" Eren diam, tangan Rivaille mengelus pipi Eren lembut. Eren menunduk. Ia meremas ujung bajunya. Rivaille menatap Eren penuh heran. Ada apa dengan sikap sang ice idol ini?

"Ini mungkin kedengaran memalukan…tapi kumohon Rivaille." Eren menatap Rivaille berkaca-kaca. Sebenarnya Eren sangat benci berkaca-kaca dan memohon seperti ini, tapi entah kenapa, hatinya mengatakan bahwa ia harus. Ia harus melakukan hal ini sebelum semuanya terlambat.

_Tuhan…_

_Jika Rivaille memang mencintaiku_

_Kumohon…_

_Biarkan aku mengucapkan ini.._

"Jangan tinggalkan aku hiks..a-aku mencintai Rivaille, hiks kumohon jangan khianati aku. Teruslah berada si sisiku hiks…sampai pada waktunya tiba nanti.." Air mata Eren tumpah. Masa bodoh dengan topeng tanpa ekspresi yang selama ini ia pertahankan, hanya kali ini saja ia sangat ingin memohon pada pemuda di sampingnya kini.

Rivaille tertegun, Eren menangis. Baru kali ini ia melihat sosok sekuat Eren menangis di depannya sambil mengucapkan kalimat penuh harap seperti itu. Rivaille melepas kacamata Eren dan menyeka air mata Eren, ia tersenyum lembut. Hanya untuk Eren.

"Iya Eren, aku janji, aku akan selalu bersamamu apapun yang terjadi, aku juga mencintaimu, Eren." Rivaille mencium bibir Eren lembut, hanya ingin menunjukkan betapa sayangnya ia pada Eren.

_**-Dia yang mengucap janji dan dia juga yang dengan mudahnya mengingkari-**_

.

.

Masih di hari yang sama, hanya saja waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 19.00 waktu setempat. Eren dan Rivaille masih menikmati kencan mereka berdua. Mulai menonton film, makan siang dan sekarang ia dan Eren tengah menikmati malam mereka dengan berjalan-jalan santai di pertokoan.

"Hari ini begitu menyenangkan ya Rivaille." Eren tersenyum hangat dan hanya dibalas anggukkan dari Rivaille.

Pertokoan pada malam hari begitu indah, karena sebentar lagi adalah hari natal, dan tentunya para pemilik toko sudah memasang pernak-pernik natal. Berbicara tentang Natal, ia jadi teringat hari ulang tahun seseorang.

"Ne, Rivaille." Panggil Eren lembut.

"Hn?"

"Natal nanti kau ingin kado apa?" Eren bertanya.

"Kado? Apa saja, asalkan darimu, aku terima apa adanya." Eren merona hebat begitu mendengar ucapan Rivaille, entah Rivaille sadar atau tidak, kalimatnya itu bisa dibilang agak menggombal.

"A-a-ano..yang lebih spesifik dong!" Eren menggembungkan pipinya. Kebiasaannya jika sedang merengut sebal. Melihat ekspresi super unyu dari Eren, Rivaille jadi ingin mengisengi pemuda yang berusia 10 tahun lebih muda darinya itu.

"Kalau begitu..aku ingin kau." Bisik Rivaille di telinga Eren dengan suara yang agak seduktif.

BLUSH

Wajah Eren berubah menjadi semerah tomat. Sepertinya di cuaca dingin seperti ini, Eren malah merasa kepanasan.

.

.

-Eren's apartment, 15 Desember 2011-

Masih hari libur, Eren sengaja bangun agak lebih siang dibanding biasanya. Setelah bangun dan mandi, ia memasak makanan untuknya dan mencuci pakaian dengan mesin cuci. Walau ia pernah ditawari oleh Hanji seorang pembantu, ia menolak. Baginya mudah jika harus mengurus keperluan rumah tangga. Toh, ia sudah terbiasa mengurus dirinya sendiri sejak berumur 3 tahun.

Drrt Drrt

Eren membuka pesan masuk di handphonenya.

**From: Rivaille**

_Oi, bocah. Aku ada di depan kamar apartemenmu._

Mata Eren membelalak begitu membaca pesan yang ia terima. Dengan cepat, ia berlari dari dapur ke pintu masuk. Dibukanya dengan cepat pintu apartemennya.

"Lama sekali."

"Rivaille, ayo masuk."

Rivaille masuk dan memilih untuk duduk di sofa ruang tamu. Eren datang membawa segelas kopi hitam panas untuk Rivaille.

"Terima kasih."

"Loh Eren, kacamatamu?" Rivaille agak heran, tumben-tumbennya Eren tidak memakai kacamata kesayangannya itu.

"Ah, itu lagi kusimpan sebentar, sudah ya aku ke dapur dulu ya, ehehe lagi masak." Rivaille hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Setelah Eren pergi, ia menyesap kopi hitam buatan Eren.

'Enak seperti biasanya.' Batin Rivaille.

Rivaille mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruang tengah. Tak ada yang berubah. Hanya saja yang menjadi pertanyaan Rivaille sejak pertama kali datang ke apartemen Eren adalah, ia tak pernah sekalipun atau satupun menemukan foto keluarganya Eren.

Pernah sekali Rivaille bertanya perihal foto keluarga atau sanak saudara dari Eren. Namun sang pemilik apartemen hanya tersenyum –yang ketara dipaksakan- dan hanya menjawab.

"_Ng? kurasa memajang foto keluarga seperti itu tak ada gunanya, hanya akan memenuhi ruangan saja." _

Sepuluh menit berlalu dan Eren tak kunjung kembali. Merasa bosan, ia akhirnya memutuskan menghampiri Eren. Sesampainya di dapur, Rivaille disuguhkan pemandangan yang beigtu langka. Erennya sedang memakai apron bewarna merah dan ia terlihat cekatan dalam memotong sayuran dan daging.

"Eren."

"EH? Rivaille?" Eren agak sedikit kaget dengan kedatangan Rivaille.

Dalam hati Rivaille menyeringai, situasi saat ini, Eren dan dia seperti sepasang suami istri, dimana sang istri –Eren- tengah memasak makanan untuk suaminya –Rivaille-. Membayangkan hal itu, membuat Rivaille bertekad kuat akan melamar dan menjadikan Eren sebagai miliknya dalam ikatan kuat dan suci yang dinamakan pernikahan. Masa bodo dengan pandangan orang-orang, yang penting Eren dan dia bahagia.

"Hei jangan menatapku seperti itu Rivaille…" Pipi Eren merona.

"Kenapa, hem?" Rivaille mendekati Eren. Ia belai lembut rambut coklat kesukaannya itu.

"A-aku kan ma-malu.." Eren semakin tidak bisa menyembunyikan rona merah yang mulai menjalar di seluruh permukaan wajahnya. Eren terlihat sangat imut dan manis sekarang.

Rivaille sudah tidak bisa menahan dirinya lagi. Ia mencium Eren, awalnya ciuman yang lembut namun lama kelamaan ciuman mereka menjadi panas. Rivaille melumat bibir bawah Eren, dan menjilatnya, meminta Eren membuka mulutnya. Eren pun dengan senang hati membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan lidah Rivaille bermain di dalam mulutnya. Menginvasi setiap celah di dalam rongga mulut Eren, sang tua mengajak yang lebih muda berperang lidah, saling bertaut, menghisap.

Sadar akan pasokan oksigen, Rivaille melepas ciumannya, Rivaille mengelap bekas saliva di ujung bibirnya dan bibir Eren. Wajah Eren sudah semerah tomat sekarang.

"Aku mencintaimu," Ujar Rivaille lembut, Eren tertegun, di depannya Rivaille tersenyum lembut sangat lembut. Sepertinya memang hanya Eren yang bisa membuat sifat dingin Rivaille luntur.

Eren memeluk Rivaille erat. Rivaille memabalas pelukan Eren. Ia tahu bahwa Eren menangis di bahunya.

"Aku hiks juga mencintaimu, Rivaille." Ujar Eren bahagia.

"Eren."

"Hm?"

"Apa kau mencium bau gosong?"

Krik

krik

"GYAAAAA! MASAKANKUUU!"

.

.

-Rivaille and his family's house, 17 Desember 2011, 19.00 WS-

Rivaille membelalakan matanya begitu mendengar penuturan dari ayahnya. Ia melirik sekilas pada gadis yang duduk di sampingnya. Rivaille menatap marah ke arah ayahnya.

"Apa maksudnya ini ayah?" Darius Zackley, CEO dari Garrison corp, salah satu perusahaan kuat di dunia hiburan, mempunyai banyak saham dan posisi penting di beberapa managemen artis.

"Kau itu pintar Rivaille, pasti kau mengerti kan maksud Ayah tadi?" Tanya Balik dari sang Ayah membuat Rivaille menggertakan giginya kesal.

"Aku tidak mau bertunangan." Ujar Rivaille ketus.

"Dia gadis yang manis dan baik Rivaille, lama kelamaan kau pasti akan suka." Darius masih mencoba membujuk sang anak.

Gadis yang dimaksud Darius hanya bisa menunduk, ia berparas manis dengan rambut coklat madu dan bola mata yang bewarna sama. Ia adalah Petra Ral, salah satu anggota dari Shingasina 47 atau yang bisa disingkat sebagai SNS47 sekaligus putri tiri dari sahabat lamanya.

"A-ano…Ri-Rivaille-san, maaf jika anda tidak menyukaiku, aku tidak keberatan kok jika kita tidak jadi bertunangan." Cicit Gadis itu.

"Tsk, aku tahu kau berbohong." Usai mengatakan itu, Rivaille pergi begitu saja tanpa pamit.

"Ck! Dasar anak itu, maaf atas kelakuan anakku ya." Darius tersenyum pahit.

"Tidak apa-apa Darius-san, mungkin dia sedikit kaget dengan pengumuman yang mendadak seperti ini." Sang ibu dari si gadis hanya memaklumi.

"Terima kasih..kau memang selalu pengertian ya –

"—Carla."

.

.

-18 Desember 2011, ruang CEO garrison corp-

Darius menatap nyalang pada pemuda berumur 22 tahun di depannya. Di genggamannya terdapat beberapa lembar foto, yang diyakini sebagai pemicu mengapa wajahnya kelihatan begitu murka.

"Apa maksudnya ini, Rivaille?!" Darius melemparkan lembaran foto-foto itu ke hadapan anaknya.

Foto-foto itu, foto dimana ia dan Eren tengah berkencan, bahkan ada selembar foto adegan ia dan Eren tengah berciuman mesra. Rivaille mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat. _Sialan! siapa yang berani memotret kami! _Pikir Rivaille kesal.

"Pemuda itu Eren bukan? Dan katakan pada Ayah, mengapa kau dan Eren bisa berciuman seperti itu?!" Hardik sang Ayah. Masih dengan wajah datarnya, Rivaille menjawab.

"Hn, dia kekasihku, jadi wajar jika kami berciuman." Mata Darius menyalang tajam. Ia sungguh tak mengira bahwa orientasi anaknya berubah haluan seperti ini.

"Putuskan dia! Apa kata orang nanti, jika anak dari CEO Garrison corp seorang gay, hah?!"

"Tidak akan." Rivaille menanggapinya dengan datar.

"Aku mencintainya, titik." Lanjut Rivaille. Wajah Darius memerah sempurna, ia terlihat sangat menyimpan amarahnya. Namun, yang hanya bisa ia lakukan hanya sebatas ini. Menghela napas lelah, Darius berucap.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan keinginan kaa-san Rivaille? Kau ingat kan keinginan kaa-san sebelum koma?" Lirih Darius. Detik itu juga, Mata Rivaille terbelalak sedikit.

'_Rivaille, kaa-san ingin –uhuk- kau menjadi orang yang hebat, yang mencintai seseorang dengan –uhuk- tulus, lalu kaa-san ingin kau menjadi kepala rumah tangga yang baik untuk istri –uhuk- da-dan anakmu di masa depan nanti. Kaa-san ingin sekali melihat cucu pertama kaa-san…ta –Uhuk- tapi seperti- uhuk-nya kaa-san ti-tidak..uhuk bisa…kaa-san mohhon jhanganh..hh..mengecewakanh thou-shanh danh kaa-shan..' _

Rivaille terdiam mematung. Memori tentang pesan ibunya sesaat sebelum jatuh koma setengah tahun yang lalu, teringat kembali di otaknya.

"—Kh"

"Pikirkan baik-baik Rivaille, putuskan pemuda itu dan bertunanganlah dengan Petra."

* * *

-Ruanga latihan dance di Snk ent, 20 Desember 2011, 21.00 WS-

Pikiran Rivaille tampak kacau balau. Ia tak habis pikir, kenapa Ayahnya bisa seenaknya begitu mencampuri kehidupannya, apa lagi yang kurang? Ia sudah menuruti semua keinginan Ayahnya, menjadi siswa teladan dan bahkan masuk ke dunia entertainment walau ia sendiri tidak suka. Tapi sekarang? Ia disuruh bertunangan dengan seorang anggota SNS47 bernama Petra dan parahnya lagi, gadis itu yang akan menjadi lawan mainnya di drama terbarunya tahun depan.

Namun, mengingat kembali permohonan mendiang ibunya, membuat Rivaille tambah galau.

"Kuso!" maki Rivaille.

Entah bagaimana reaksi dari Eren nanti jika Eren tahu bahwa Rivaille akan ditunangkan oleh gadis lain. Patah hati? Sudah pasti. Rivaille sendiri tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana raut wajah Eren saat mendengar kabar ini. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat hati Rivaille sakit.

"Eren." Gumam Rivaille.

"Ya, Rivaille?" Rivaille tersentak kaget begitu mendengar seseorang menyahuti gumamannya. Seseorang yang ada di pikirannya saat ini. Dan orang gitu adalah..

"Eren? Sedang apa kau di sini?" Eren membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

"Ada yang ketinggalan, kau sendiri? Bukankah ini sudah malam?" Tanya Eren.

"Tidak sedang apa-apa." Eren hanya mengedikkan bahunya mendengar jawaban dari sang kekasih.

"Kau tidak pulang ke dorm?" Tanya Eren lagi. Rivaille diam.

'Ada yang aneh dengan Rivaille.' Batin Eren saat melihat ekspresi dari Rivaille.

"Hei Eren." Rivaille menatap Eren intens. Eren menaikkah satu alisnya.

"Ijinkan aku menginap di apartemenmu satu malam ini." Ucap Rivaille lebih seperti pernyataan ketimbang permintaan.

.

.

-Apartemen Eren, 20 Desember 2011, 22.00 WS-

Eren tengah merapikan kamarnya yang akan ditempati oleh Rivaille. Sedangkan Rivaille sendiri tengah berada di ruang tengah, terperangkap dalam pikirannya sendiri. Eren menghampiri Rivaille, ia menepuk pelan bahu Rivaille.

"Kamar sudah kurapikan, kau tidur saja di kamarku." Ujar Eren kalem.

"Lalu kau?"

"Aku akan tidur di sofa saja," Jawab Eren, melihat gelagat Rivaille yang sepertinya akan menolak mentah-mentah, Eren buru-buru menambahkan.

"Ini apartemenku, perkataanku mutlak di sini. Turuti atau kau kuusir keluar dari sini?" Sisi sang ice idol Eren keluar. Rivaille menyeringai mendengar ucapan Eren. Ukenya yang satu itu memang berbeda dari yang lain. Memang karakter ukenya itu dingin dan terkenal ketus namun di sisi lain –yang tentunya hanya Rivaille yang tahu- ia hanyalah pemuda yang super manis dan imut, oh dan juga manja.

"Baiklah bocah, " Rivaille bangkit dari duduknya. Ia berjalan menuju kamar Eren. Sebelum ia benar-benar masuk ke dalam kamar Eren, ia membalikkan badannya dan bertanya kepada Eren.

"Kau yakin mau tidur di sofa, bocah? Aku tak masalah jika berbagi ranjang denganmu kok." Eren menggeleng menanggapi tawaran Rivaille.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Masih ada yang harus kukerjakan." Eren membetulkan letak kaca matanya.

"Hn, baiklah."

Rivaille menutup pintu kamar Eren. Eren menghela napas, sebenarnya ia sangat gugup jika harus berduaan saja di apartemen dengan Rivaille, pasalnya situasi kali ini agak berbeda, karena ini pertama kalinya Rivaille menginap di apartemennya.

"Aku menolak tidur denganmu karena…aku tak mau jika kau nanti melihatku mimisan secara tiba-tiba." Gumam Eren sambil tersenyum pahit.

Hari sudah mulai larut. Jam dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul 1. Namun, Rivaille tetap terjaga, sudah berulang kali ia mencoba untuk tidur tapi tetap saja gagal. Sepertinya pernyataan Ayahnya tentang pertunangan antara ia dan Petra membuat dirinya tak bisa tidur.

"Lebih baik kulihat Eren." Rivaille menyibak selimutnya, ia melangkah keluar kamar. Sesampainya di ruang tengah, ia disambut dengan Eren yang tertidur di sofa tanpa selimut.

"Bodoh, kau bisa masuk angin." Dengus Rivaille. Ia agak membungkuk, merengkuh Eren dan menggendong Eren pelan-pelan, sebisa mungkin jangan sampai Eren terbangun.

Rivaille merebahkan Eren di atas tempat tidurnya, lalu ia pun ikut merebahkan dirinya di samping Eren. Dipandanginya wajah manis dan polos Eren saat tertidur.

"Bocah," Dengus Rivaille geli.

"Ngh.." Eren berpindah posisi menjadi menghadap Rivaille. Entah Eren sadar atau tidak, ia memeluk Rivaille dan membenamkan wajahnya di dada Rivaille.

"Heh, dasar bocah, kau kira aku bantal guling?" sang seme membalas pelukan sang uke.

Sepertinya obat kegalauan Rivaille memang hanya Eren seorang. Mencium aroma manis yang menguar dari tubuh Eren membuat mata Rivaille semakin lama semakin berat. Ia pun tertidur dengan tetap memeluk Eren.

.

.

Sang matahari telah menampakkan dirinya. Menggantikan sang bulan yang sudah bekerja semalaman. Rivaille terbangun, dan mendapati Eren sudah tak berada di sampingnya lagi.

"Cepat sekali bocah itu bangun." Gumam Rivaille.

Rivaille bangun dan membereskan kamar Eren dengan cekatan. Setelah itu ia memutuskan untuk mandi. Baru saja Rivaille akan keluar kamar, mencari Eren dan bertanya dimana handuk, Eren sudah lebih dulu masuk ke dalam.

"Mau mandi? Handuk sudah kusiapkan di belakang pintu." Rivaille menggangguk singkat.

"Oh iya, sarapan sudah kusiapkan."

Ah, Eren, kau benar-benar istri idaman Rivaille. Andai saja kau wanita, Eren, mungkin saat itu juga kau akan dinikahkan oleh Rivaille.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk Rivaille mandi, sekarang ia dan Eren tengah menikmati kebersamaan mereka di ruang makan. Ya, sarapan bersama. Tak ada kegiatan khusus, hanya acara makan yang benar-benar khidmat tanpa ada satu pun yang berbicara.

Seusai makan, Eren menyeduhkan teh chamomile kesukaan Rivaille, kini mereka tengah asyik menikmati teh sambil menonton televisi. Tiba-tiba saja, Eren ingiin bertanya tentang satu hal kepada Rivaille, ia sangat ingin tahu apa reaksi dan jawaban dari sang seme, jika ia bertanya seperti ini.

"Rivaille." Panggil Eren.

"Ba-bagaimana pendapatmu jika aku—" Eren menghentikan ucapannya.

"Jika apa?"

"Jika aku meninggalkanmu lebih dulu, maka kau akan bagaimana?" Eren mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, ia tak mampu menatap mata kelabu itu.

"Kau tidak akan meninggalkanku Eren, tidak akan."

-_Karena akulah yang akan meninggalkanmu lebih dahulu-_

-Shingasina City, Trost street, 24 Desember 2011, 19.30 WS-

Rivaille memilih berjalan-jalan untuk melepas rasa penat yang beberapa hari ini mendatanginya. Mulai dari masalah kerjaan sampai masalah keluarga. Jean dan yang lainnya menawari beberapa tawaran spa, yang mungkin bisa membuat wajah dingin dan datar –yang semakin kelihatan mengerikan itu- agar rileks. Ketahuilah, Rivaille dengan suasana hati yang biasa saja terlihat agak err kurang bersahabat apalagi ditambah dengan rasa kesal, gundah dan yang lainnya. Membuat orang meilirik saja takut.

Jika Eren dibilang ice idol, maka Rivaille adalah 'king of ice'.

Dan rasa suntuknya bertambah ketika ia melihat Eren di taman kota tengah berbicara dengan seorang pemuda tak berambut dan agak lebih pendek dibanding Eren. Eren memang tampak datar seperti biasanya, namun sang pemuda tak berambut itu tetap saja dengan santainya mengobrol dengan Eren, seolah-olah sudah terbiasa diperlakukan acuh tak acuh oleh Eren.

Yang membuat mata Rivaille serasa mau copot dari tempatnya, Erennya, Erennya dipeluk oleh lelaki itu. Bukannya menolak atau memukul sang lelaki tak berambut itu, Eren malah membalas seraya mengelus-elus lembut rambut pemuda yang agak lebih pendek darinya.

_-Cemburu membutakan segalanya-_

Rivaille mendecih, ia lalu melangkah meninggalkan Eren dan lelaki itu melanjutkan kegiatan mereka. Bisa saja ia langsung menghajar lelaki itu , namun melihat situasi yang tidak bagus, ia lebih memilih menjauh. Marah? Tentu saja. Cemburu? Sangat.

Rivaille sangat membenci hari ini. Seharusnya ia dan Eren kencan di malam natal malah tak bisa karena ia sedang dipersulit oleh Ayahnya sendiri, dan sekarang ia melihat Eren tengah bersama pemuda lain. Benar-benar hari yang 'menakjubkan' bagi Rivaille.

DRRT DRRT

Smartphone Rivaille bergetar, ia melihat layar smartphonenya. Ah rupanya sang Ayah meneleponnya. Bagus! Sekarang apa lagi?

"Ya?"

"_**Rivaille, kau dimana? Petra sudah menunggumu di rumah sedari tadi!" **_

"Hn, aku sedang di trost street."

"_**Cepat pulang dan ajak ia jalan-jalan. Ini Christmas eve, mungkin hubungan kalian bisa lebih meningkat." **_Rivaille terdiam.

"_**Rivaille?"**_

"Iya Tou-san, wakatta."

-Trost street, 24 Desember 2011, 22.00 WS-

Raut wajah Eren agak lebih bersinar dibanding sebelumnya, hari ini hatinya diawali dengan rasa kecewa karena Rivaille tidak mengajaknya kencan, bisa saja sih Eren yang mengajaknya, namun entah kenapa, hari ini Rivaille sangat berbeda dari biasanya. Rasanya, hari ini Rivaille seperti tidak mau didekati olehnya.

Namun, ketika ia sedang berjalan-jalan sembari mencari kado untuk hari ulang tahun sekaligus natal untuk kekasih hatinya itu, ia bertemu dengan remaja yang sudah lama tak ia temui, remaja lelaki bernama Connie. Seorang remaja yang dulu pernah membuatnya bertekad akan menjadi penyanyi.

"Eren nii-san kan?"

Eren sedikit terperangah ketika melihat Connie yang sudah beranjak remaja, anak lelaki yang dulu ditemuinya ternyata sudah berubah menjadi anak lelaki berrumur 10 tahun.

"Nii-san! Huwaaaa aku kangen sekali pada nii-san!"

"Hai Connie, kau sudah tumbuh besar rupanya." Connie hanya menyengir tiga jari mendengar ucapan Eren.

"Nii-san hebat ya, sekarang nii-san sudah jadi penyanyi yang hebat!" Kagum Connie. Eren tersenyum tipis.

"Itu karena kau juga kan, kalau saja waktu itu aku tidak bertemu denganmu, pasti aku sudah tak punya tujuan hidup lagi di dunia ini. Dan jika saja waktu itu kau tak mencegahku, aku pasti sudah tak ada lagi di dunia ini. Tapi, di sisi lain aku lebih berharap bahwa sebaiknya saat itu aku mati saja. " Connie tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi saat melihat ekspresi Eren.

"Nii-san, aku sayang nii-san, jadi kumohon jangan berkata seperti itu lagi. Walaupun di dunia ini semua membenci nii-san, aku tetap sayang nii-san, karena Eren-nii itu sudah kuanggap kakak kandungku sendiri…aku mengerti perasaan nii-san yang merasa terbuang di dunia ini, aku mengerti." Connie memeluknya, Eren tertegun dengan perkataan Connie. Dengan lembut, Eren membalas pelukan Connie dan mengelus lembut kepala anak lelaki yang mempunyai nasib yang hampir mirip dengannya.

"Terima kasih Connie, terima kasih."

Itu kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu. Saat ini ia kembali fokus mencari kado untuk sang kekasih. Matanya menelusuri toko demi toko, mencari barang apa yang sekiranya disukai oleh Rivaille. Saat ia berada di depan etalase toko, matanya membulat. Di pantulan kaca toko yang tepat berada di hadapannya sekarang ini, ia melihat bayangan Rivaille dengan seorang gadis berambut coklat sedang berjalan bersama, berjalan melewati Eren yang tengah memunggungi keduanya. Tampaknya Rivaille dan gadis itu berniat mengunjungi toko yang sedang Eren liat dari luar, dan benar, ia sekarang melihat lebih jelas Rivaille dan gadis itu tengah memilih-milih barang-barang di dalam toko.

'Jadi—ini kah alasan kau mengacuhkanku seharian ini?' Eren melepas kaca matanya. Ia mengusap matanya perlahan lalu kembali memakai kacamata berframe coklat tua.

'Tapi mungkin saja itu saudara Rivaille…iya! Mungkin saja itu saudara Rivaille, Ren. Cobalah percaya dan berpikir positif!' Batin Eren meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

Eren memutuskan untuk melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi toko itu, entah kenapa hatinya berkata untuk tidak bertemu dengan Rivaille saat ini. Tak jauh dari toko yang dikunjungi oleh Rivaille, ia melihat sebuah syal bewarna merah di toko yang menjual barang-barang antik. Cantik. Entah kenapa, Eren ingin sekali membeli syal itu. Lalu ia pun memutuskan masuk ke dalam toko itu.

"Permisi."

"Ya?"

"Saya mau beli syal itu, kira-kira harganya berapa ya?" Eren to the point. Sang penjual tersenyum ramah.

"Itu harganya sekitar 10.000 yen."

"Maha juga ya," Gumam Eren.

"Syal itu mempunyai kisah tersendiri nak, syal itu pertama kali dibuat di abad 18 oleh seorang pengrajin terbaik di masa itu, kau bisa lihat buktinya, syal itu tetap terlihat baik dan seperti masih baru bukan?" Eren mengangguk.

"Dahulu, sang pengrajin syal itu bernama Ellen, ia mempunyai kekasih yang sangat dicintainya, dan memberikan syal itu kepada kekasihnya sebagai hadiah ulang tahun. Berhubung karena Ellen divonis tidak berumur panjang karena sakit, ia hanya bisa memberikan syal itu sebagai pengganti dirinya, menggantikan ia yang tak bisa mendampingi atau berbagi kehangatan kepada sang kekasih, syal pengganti diri sendiri. Seperti itulah. " Eren tertegun sambil memandang syal bewarna merah itu.

"Aku beli satu."

Sebelum Eren melangkah keluar dari toko, ia sempat berbalik sebentar dan menatap paman pemilik toko.

"Anu—apa Jii-san adalah keturunan dari sang kekasih yang diceritakan itu?" Tanya Eren. Sang paman menggeleng.

"Saya hanyalah penjual barang-barang antik ini saja, tidak lebih."

'_Syal sebagai tanda pengganti diri…sepertinya aku akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti Ellen dalam cerita itu.' _

.

.

-25 Desember 2011, Snk ent-

Hari itu ada dua perayaan, Natal dan ulang tahun Rivaille, leader dari grup boyband the recons. Acara memang mulai saat sore menjelang malam. Eren melangkahkan kakinya di koridor studio pemotretan.

Ia melihat-lihat foto-foto hasil pemotretan di sepanjang dinding ia dititipi oleh Irvin, jika bertemu dengan member the recons, harap segera temui dirinya di ruang pesta. Yah, itung-itung jalan-jalan sebentar. Tepat saat ia tengah melihat foto-foto Rivaile, sayup-sayup ia mendengar seseorang tengah berdebat di dalam ruang studio pemotretan.

Bukan bermaksud untuk menguping, hanya saja, ia merasa tadi ada yang menyebut namanya dari dalam studio.

"Leader, apa maksud fotomu dan Eren yang ini?" Suara yang Eren kenal, ya itu suara dari Berthold Fubar.

"Itu bukan apa-apa. Maksudku, foto itu hanya rekayasa," Suara dingin dan datar Rivaille terdengar sampai telinga Eren.

"Tapi kenapa ini bisa kelihatan nyata? Apakah leader—" Ucapan Jean langsung dipotong oleh Rivaille.

"Sudah kubilang itu rekayasa, kalian pikir memangnya aku mau mencium lelaki seperti dia? Bukankah kalian tahu bahwa aku sangat membencinya? Melihatnya saja aku muak. " Ketus Rivaille, ia tak menyadari bahwa bisa saja ada orang yang perasaannya dibuat hancur lebur oleh perkataannya itu.

"Lagipula, aku mendekatinya selama ini hanya untuk mencari sisi lemahnya, bukankah dia saingan terkuat kita? Bukankah kita dulu malah menginginkan dia tidak ada?" Lanjut Rivaille. Rivaille, tak sadarkah kau bahwa mulut pedas nan dinginmu itu bisa saja membuat hati seseorang yang berada di balik pintu itu hancur?

Memang sepertinya dia kelihatan jaga image dan tipikal tsundere, tapi ya itulah Rivaille.

"Hm, benar juga sih, tidak mungkin Rivaille dan Eren mempunyai hubungan khusus, kan Rivaille dan Petra-san kan sepasang kekasih." Reiner menyahuti.

DEG

'A-apa?! Petra…Petra anggota SNS47? Apa maksudnya?' Eren membelalakkan matanya tak percaya, saat ia mendengar ucapan Reiner dari balik pintu.

"Ya, kau benar." Ucap Rivaille, sangat sulit baginya untuk mengucapkan kata-kata ini. Tapi, apa boleh buat, ia terpaksa.

"Betul juga ya, Leader mana mungkin menyukai si Eren sombong itu ahahaha! Nah, Leader, sejauh mana hubunganmu dan Petra? Pasti kalian sudah pernah bercinta." Jean tertawa disambut oleh Berthold dan Reiner.

"Tsk, kalian ini sudah kubilang kan kalau aku membenci Ere—"

"Eren? Kenapa berdiri di depan pintu?" Suara Armin menghentikan ucapan Rivaille.

Armin membuka pintu studio, dan nampaklah Eren yang tengah berdiri sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya, salah satu tangannya ia masukkan ke dalam saku celana jeans hitamnya.

"Eren.." Mata Rivaille terbelelak seketika.

Rivaille kaget dan takut disaat yang bersamaan. Kaget karena Eren tiba-tiba ada di depan ruang studio dan takut jika Eren mendengar semua perbincangan tadi.

"Oi kalian orang-orang menyusahkan, kalian dipanggil oleh manajer kalian." Ucap Eren. Ekspresinya sama seperti biasa, datar dan monoton.

Seperginya Berthold, Armin, Reiner dan Jean –Rivaille bilang ia ada urusan dengan Eren-. Rivaille kini tengah berhadapan dengan Eren, emerald bertemu dengan kelabu.

"Eren…"

"Rivaille-san selamat ulang tahun."

"Eren…"

'_Bukankah kita dulu menginginkan dia tidak ada?'_

'_Menginginkan dia tidak ada.'_

'_Dia tidak ada.'_

'_Tidak ada.'_

Ucapan Rivaille terus berputar di kepala Eren.

"Eren." Rivaille mencoba menyentuh pundak Eren namun ditepis dengan kasar oleh Eren.

_Mungkin dirinya memang tidak pantas berada di dunia ini_

"Khh…menjauh dariku."

_Jadi, itukah keinginan aslimu Rivaille? Jadi dulu kau berharap aku tak ada di dunia ini?_

"Eren aku—"

"KUBILANG MENJAUH!" Eren berteriak kencang sambil mendorong tubuh Rivaille hingga ia terjatuh, sialnya saat itu terjadi Petra datang.

"Rivaille-kun?!" Pekik Petra. Dengan cekatan, ia membantu Rivaille berdiri. Eren tampak sedang mengatur nafasnya yang tidak terkendali.

"EREN-SAN! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Rivaille-kun?!" Bentak Petra, Eren menatap kedua orang itu datar.

"Cih, hei gadis jalang, ini tak ada hubungannya denganmu. Gadis jalang sperti—"

**BUAGH**

"Ukh!"

PRAK

Eren mematung sebentar, ia melihat kaca matanya terjatuh akibat pukulan dari Rivaille.

"Dia tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan masalah kita Eren, dan sebaiknya kau jangan pernah mengatai seorang gadis seperti itu. Dia itu gadis yang baik asal kau tahu." Ucap Rivaille dingin. Eren mengusap pipinya yang terluka akibat pukulan telak dari Rivaille. Hati Eren semakin hancur, karena Rivaille lebih memilih membela Petra.

_**-Sejak dulu, aku memang membenci perempuan-**_

"Heh! Aku mengerti, baiklah baiklah. Jika itu maumu, Rivaille ah tidak Rivaille-san lebih tepatnya, lebih baik hubungan kita sampai di sini saja, selamat tinggal, mungkin?" Rivaille membelakkan mata tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Eren.

"EREN! TUNGGU!"

PLAK

Eren menepis tangan Rivaille yang menyentuh pundaknya. Ia memicingkan matanya tajam ke arah Rivaille. Eren mendengus sebentar sambil mengambil kaca matanya yang terjatuh.

"Kau. Menjijikkan." Dan dengan berakhirnya kata itu, Rivaille hanya bisa diam melihat Eren menjauh darinya.

Hati Eren bertambah hancur begitu mendengar pengumuman bahwa Petra akan ditunangkan oleh Rivaille. Pengumuman itu seolah-olah kado bagi Rivaille yang tengah berulang tahun. Seseorang di dalam pesta megah itu membatu. Darahnya serasa berhenti mengalir. Diam-diam ia meringis sakit di dada bagian kirinya. Eren berjalan keluar dari ruangan pesta, berniat ke toilet.

"UHUK!"

"HOEK! HOEK!"

Eren terdiam melihat darah yang keluar dari mulutnya ketika ia terbatuk tadi. Ia memijit pelipisnya pelan.

"Hahh..Hahh…" Eren mengatur deru napasnya.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau tak pernah menceritakan semuanya padaku? Pertunangan? Hiks kenapa? Padahal kau telah berjanji tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku hiks hiks ke-hiks kenapaaa? Kenapaaa?" Pilu Eren. Ia terjatuh terduduk di bawah wastafel, ia menekuk lututnya.

"Kau membenciku? Jika tidak kenapa hiks hiks kenapa kau lebih memilih wanita jalang hiks itu? Hiks hiks…katakan saja kalau kau hiks membenciku hiks…a-aku tak akan keberatan hiks…ta-tak apa jika aku mencintaimu tapi kau me-membenciku hiks hiks…uh.." Eren merasakan pangkal hidungnya sakit sekali. Dan ternyata benar, setetes demi stetes darah keluar dari hidung Eren. Darah terus keluar dari ujung bibir Eren dan Hidung Eren, mengotori jas serta kemeja putih yang ia kenakan, tapi Eren tak peduli.

"Rivaille…" Eren semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya di lututnya.

"Demi kau aku akan melepas dan melupakan perasaan ini. Hanya untukmu. Semo-uhuk-ga kau bahagia…hh..hahh uhuk.."

_**Setetes darah demi darah yang keluar**_

_**Mengingatkanku pada realita **_

_**Bahwa aku,**_

_**Kehidupanku,**_

_**Tidak akan lama lagi berakhir**_

TBC

Huwaaaa akhirnya selese juga chap 3 *ngelap keringet*

Ada yg penasaran kenapa Eren kelihatan benci dengan petra? Bukan karena ia dan Rivaille tunangan loh, karena Petra adalah wanita dan itu yang Eren benci. Jadi, Eren memang benci pada perempuan, tapi tidak termasuk untuk Hanji, ya mungkin karena Hanji itu gendernya masih tidak jelas mungkin wkwkw XD XD

Buat chap ini emg fokus tentang masa lalu Rivaille dan Eren, dan kenapa Eren kelihatan menjauh banget dari Rivaille. Ya, semacam melepas Rivaille dari kehidupannya gitu. Sebenarnya sih masalah Eren sama Rivaille itu bisa diselesaikan secara kekeluargaan –ceilah- Cuma karena masa lalu Eren, yang membuat Eren jadi begitu. Maklum, Eren di sini hampir tidak pernah merasakan kebahagiaan yang tulus, jadinya labil gimana gitu.

Yosh, mind to review?


	4. Chapter 4

This Symphony Just For You

Disclaimer: Shingeki No Kyojin punya Hajime Isayama-sensei, kalo punya saya ceritanya jadi begini: Emaknya Eren masih hidup dan Bapaknya gak pergi, lalu Om Grisha sama Tante Carla jodohin Eren sama Levi, lalu mereka menikah, punya anak dan hidup bahagia tanpa titan XD.

Rated : T mungkin bisa naik XD

Genre: Hurt/comfort/angst

Warning: AU, OOC sangat terutama untuk Eren. Yaoi. Walaupn nama officialnya Levi, di ff ini author pkenya nama RIvaille, lebih enak aja gitu feelnya.

Summary: Eren Jaeger, penyanyi muda terkenal yang dikenal dengan peringaiannya yang dingin dan tak ramah. Tapi dibalik semua itu, sebenarnya ia hanyalah pemuda yang membutuhkan cinta.

Author's note: Huweee gomen ne kelamaan updetnya. Netbuk baru keluar dari RS hiks gegara memorynya rusak hiks, jdi kgk bsa internetan seminguu huweee asli itu galau bgt, kgk dpt asupan RiRen T3T.

Happy reading minna~~ :D

* * *

Lirik 4: Keinginan

Rivaille menghentikan ceritanya. Bisa dilihat seluruh pasang mata menatapnya tidak percaya. Armin bahkan saja sampai melotot Horor. Rivaille menghela napas, ia sudah menduga reaksi apa yang akan keluar dari teman-teman satu grupnya itu.

"Leader…jadi waktu itu leader berbohong?" Berthold yang pertama kali berbicara.

"Ya, foto itu sebenarnya nyata."

"Eren…aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana perasaannya saat itu." Armin berujar lirih.

"Ck, anak belagu seperti dia pasti biasa-biasa saja, buktinya saja dia sampai sekarang sama seperti dulu." Kata Jean sambil merebahkan dirinya di karpet.

"Tapi kan tetap saja…" Armin mengelak.

"Entah kenapa aku merasa Eren itu…kesepian…" Lanjut Armin lagi. Jean mengangkat alisnya satu. Kesepian? What the?

"Si belagu itu bisa kesepian juga? Aku baru tahu." Sindir Jean. Reiner menghela napas, sudah tabiat Jean kalau sedang membicarakan Eren, pasti dia akan mencela habis-habisan idola yang satu itu.

"Jean..kenapa kau sebegitunya benci Eren sih?" Reiner yang sedari dulu penasaran akhirnya bertanya juga.

"I-itu.."

-Flashback-

_Malam penghargaan akbar bagi para musisi. Jean tampak bedebar-debar, pasalnya grupnya menjadi salah satu nominasi penyanyi dengan fans terbanyak dan bersaing dengan Ren, penyanyi yang satu managemen dengannya. _

_ Hasil sudah diumumkan, dan pemenangnya adalah Ren. Dan yang tak membuat Jean habis pikir adalah kenapa penyanyi yang lebih banyak senyum dan tampil menawan –contoh saja dia- malah kalah oleh penyanyi yang terkenal dengan sikap acuhnya itu. _

_-Backstage-_

"_Hey," Panggil Jean. Eren menoleh singkat._

"_Apa?"_

"_Kau! Kenapa kau bisa mempunyai fans sebanyak itu, hah?! Padahal sudah jelas-jelas lebih bagus grupku dibanding kau!" Jean menunjuk Eren dengan tidak sopan. Eren hanya membetulkan letak kacamatanya._

"_Kirschtein, mana bagimu yang paling penting, popularitas atau fans?" Tanya Eren. Jean diam. _

"_Kirschtein, mana bagimu yang paling penting, membuat orang bahagia atau membuat fanservice untuk fans?" tanya Eren lagi. Dan Jean tetap diam. _

"_Kau tahu? Bagiku yang lebih penting itu bukanlah popularitas atau semacamnya, aku tak butuh itu. Semua penghargaan ini, piagam, top chart dan semuanya aku tak butuh. Kenapa? Aku berkarya bukan untuk diriku sendiri Kirschtein, memang karakterku tidak bisa menghibur orang lain, tapi jika suaraku, laguku, bisa membuat orang lain bahagia, mengapa tidak?"_

"_Ck, kau sok baik, muka belagu!" Eren menghela napas. Sepertinya sulit baginya meladeni orang macam Jean._

"_Terserah apa katamu saja, tapi menurut pendapatku, kau berkarya hanya demi popularitas semata, heh, pribadi macam kau hanya kan bertahan sebentar di dunia entertainment, renungkan itu." Eren berlalu meninggalkan Jean yang terdiam. _

-End of Flashback-

"Jadi, kau membenci Eren karena hal seperti itu?" Berthold cengo.

"Ya, aku sebal karena dia itu belagu tapi kata-katanya itu memang benar dan ukh—" Jean tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Err- ano bagaimana kalau kita menjenguk Eren?" Reiner mengusulkan.

"Aku setuju." Armin mnyetujui, Rivaille mengangguk, Berthold hanya bisa senyum dan Jean hanya mendengus sebagai jawaban.

"Baiklah, sudah diputuskan besok kita menjenguk Eren." Ujar Reiner mantap.

* * *

-Shingasina Hospital, 5 Desember 2013, 08.00 WS-

Eren termenung di tempat tidurnya, ia telah sepenuhnya siuman. Pandangannya terkunci pada pemandangan pagi hari di rumah sakit, kebetulan kamar inapnya berada di lantai tiga. Jadi ia bisa melihat pemandangan taman rumah sakit yang berada di samping rumah sakit tempat ia dirawat.

"Ukh…" Eren memegang kepalanya yang terasa nyeri. Lilitan perban masih setia menempel di jidat sampai kepala belakang Eren.

CKLEK

"Loh Eren? Kau sudah bangun?" Hanji segera menghampiri Eren. Dan menaruh semangkuk bubur di atas meja.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang? Ada yang sakit?" Eren menatap Hanji datar dan menggeleng pelan.

"Makan dulu ya," Bujuk Hanji. Eren menggangguk lemah. Hanji mengambil mangkuk bubur yang di atas meja dan menyuapkan satu sendok ke mulut Eren.

"Ck, aku bisa makan sendiri. Tak perlu disuapin seperti itu." Eren mengambil alih sendok dan mangkuk dari tangan Hanji.

Sementara Eren memakan buburnya, Hanji sibuk memerhatikan kondisi fisik Eren. Hanji merasa Eren semakin kurus. Untung saja kulit kepala Eren hanya robek sedikit dan tidak separah yang diduga. Tapi, bukan itulah yang dikhawatirkan oleh Hanji, yang jadi pikiran Hanji adalah, penyakit asli dari Eren. Kanker darah stadium 4.

Mengingatnya saja ingin sekali rasanya Hanji menangis. Iya, kalian tidak salah baca, Hanji yang sifatnya super ceria dan hampir tidak pernah sedih , sekarang merasa sangat ingin menangis demi Eren. Kalau saja bisa, ia ingi bertukar kehidupan dengan Eren, Eren tidak pernah merasakan yang namanya kasih sayang dari orang tuanya sejak ia lahir, ia hidup dengan tanpa kasih sayang orang-orang di sekitarnya, ia tumbuh menjadi pribadi yang tak kenal kasih sayang.

Eren menoleh dan mendapati Hanji menunduk sambil menutup matanya. Kacamatanya ia taruh di atas kepala.

"Hanji nee-san," Gumam Eren.

"Ah! Maaf Eren sepertinya mataku tadi kelilipan sesuatu, ahahahahah." Bohong, Eren tahu Hanji berbohong. Matanya yang memerah itu, Eren tahu bahwa Hanji menangis. Menangisi nasibnya. Walaupun begitu Eren masih bersyukur bahwa ia bisa menjadi penyanyi dan membuat orang lain bahagia melalui lagu-lagunya.

"Jangan menangisiku nee-san…kau tahu kan aku tak suka ada orang yang bersimpati padaku, aku tahu kau menganggapku sebagai adik kandungmu, tapi nee-san, aku tak pernah mau dikasihani oleh orang lain, bahkan oleh dirimu, karena hal itu bisa membuatku terlihat lemah." Ujar Eren dengan nada yang monoton.

"Eh..eheheh maaf Eren." Hanji nyengir.

"Dan lagi wajahmu itu jelek tau kalau nangis." Dengus Eren geli. Hanji langsung mengeluarkan ekspresi (=3=)

"Ngomong-ngomong, Ren. Mulai besok kamu di kemo, ya." Ujar Hanji harap-harap cemas.

"Kemo?"

"Iya, kemoterapi, kau mau kan?" Tanya Hanji penuh harap. Eren mengalihkan pandangannya ke danau yang ada di taman rumah sakit.

"Aku—"

TOK TOK

Pandangan Hanji dan Eren langsung teralihkan ke pintu, dibukanya pintu itu oleh Hanji dan tampaklah Armin, Berthold, Reiner, Jean dan Rivaille yang datang menjenguk Eren. Mereka berlima memasuki kamar rawat Eren, Armin menaruh parsel buah di atas meja.

"Kalian…ngapain ke sini?" Heran Eren.

"Ngapain? Ya menjengukmu, dasar bodoh." Sahut Jean.

"Manajer Zoe." Panggil Eren. Hanji menoleh singkat ke Eren.

"Usir mereka." Ucap Eren santai, seolah-olah mengusir orang yang datang berkunjung untuk menjenguk adalah hal yang wajar.

"Ap—HEI! Kami sudah datang jauh-jauh dan kau mau mengusir kami?" Jean yang paling pertama memprotes. Eren hanya memutar bola matanya jengah.

"Memangnya siapa yang menyuruh kalian datang? Aku tak pernah sekalipun menyuruh kalian menjengukku, jadi kalian pergilah dan jangan kembali LAGI!" Ucap Eren penuh penekanan.

"Eren…tapi kami.." Armin, Reiner, dan Berthold masih mencoba.

"Manajer Zoe tolong panggil keamanan, bawa mereka keluar dari kamarku, SEKARANG!" Eren tampak tak main-main. Matanya mentap tajam satu per satu anggota the recons. Rivaille terdiam melihat ekspresi Eren.

"Eren kami—"

"DIAM KAU RIVAILLE! KALIAN PERGI! PERGIIIII!" Bentak Eren menjadi-jadi.

"Kalian kumohon, keluar ya dari kamar Eren." Hanji memohon. Kelima member the recons pun mau tak mau keluar dari kamar Eren.

BLAM

Pintu kamar inap Eren tertutup. Semua orang keluar dari kamar itu dan meninggalkan Eren seorang diri di dalam. Eren menyeringai, tangan kanannya ia letakkan ke dada kirinya.

"Hahh..hahh..haha…hahahahahahahaha…" Eren tertawa, lagi, lagi-lagi ia melakukannya. Melakukan hal yang seharusnya tidak ia lakukan.

"Tak apa, dengan begini mereka akan membenciku, melupakanku dan melenyapkan eksistensiku…"

* * *

-Koridor Shingasina Hospital-

Hanji membungkukkan badan meminta maaf kepada member the recons atas ulah Eren. Bagaimanapun, ia sangat merasa tidak enak hati kepada para member karena kelakuan Eren yang mengusir mereka, padahal mereka berniat baik pada Eren.

"Ck, si Eren itu apa karena efek kepalanya terbentur atau apa ya? ia jadi semakin aneh." Keluh Jean.

"Hanji, kata dokter bagaimana luka Eren?" Rivaille bertanya. Jujur saja dari kemarin ia penasaran akan kabar terbaru dari sang mantan kekasihnya itu.

"Hanya luka kecil saja kok," Hanji membalas dengan cengiran andalannya.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu." Reiner, Armin dan Berthold mengurut dada lega.

"Tapi kalau hanya luka kecil, kenapa ia seperti orang kehabisan akal begitu? Hanji-san, apa kau yakin tidak ada yang aneh dengan kepala Eren? Misalnya pengaruh terbentur begitu?" Tanya Jean lagi.

"Tidak, ia tidak apa-apa, sungguh..ia baik-baik saja…mungkin.." Rivaille agak memicingkan matanya saat melihat ekspresi Hanji yang seolah-olah sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu.

.

.

Sepulang dari rumah sakit, Rivaille berjalan dengan lesu menuju ke apartemen pribadinya. Memang biasanya dia tinggal di dorm the recons, tapi ia sendiri pun memiliki kamar apartemen sendiri. Dan untuk saat ini, Rivaille sedang ingin sendirian. Hatinya kacau, melihat Eren yang terluka dan menatap benci dirinya membuat dadanya sesak. Pikirannya selalu dipenuhi dengan Eren.

"Eren…"

"Eren…"

"Eren…"

Rivaille terus- menerus memanggil nama Eren. Seolah-olah hanya kata itu yang ia tahu dan yang bisa ia ucapkan. Rivaille memijit keningnya. Ia beranjak ke dapur, mungkin segelas air putih hangat bisa meredakan sedikit rasa pusingnya.

'_**Aku tidak butuh kau, aku tak mau kembali merajut cinta bodoh itu denganmu lagi.'**_

—Bohong

'_**Aku dan kau hanyalah sebatas partner kerja tak lebih dari itu dan satu hal lagi, aku tak mencintaimu lagi.'**_

—Kumohon Eren, jangan berbohong

"Katakan yang sejujurnya Eren…katakan kalau kau masih mencintaiku."

_Tak apa, _

_Meski dunia memusuhi hubungan kita,_

_Demi kau aku rela membuang semua, _

_Harga diri ini,_

_Karena hanya kau lah satu-satunya duniaku,_

_Hanya kau yang bisa membuatku mengerti akan arti hidup yang sesungguhnya,_

_Hanya Kau Eren…._

_Hanya kau._

Rivaille mendudukkan dirinya di sofa bewarna merah tua milikknya di ruang tengah. Dinyalakannya televisi di ruangan itu. Di televisi saat ini, tepatnya tayangan tentang selebritis, tengah memberitakan perihal kecelakaan yang dialami oleh penyanyi muda bernama Ren –dengan nama asli Eren-

'_**Pemirsa, dua hari yang lalu, penyanyi muda bernama Ren terjatuh dari tangga dan menyebabkan pendarahan yang lumayan parah di kepala. Untung saja, Ren tidak mengalami gegar otak atau amnesia.'**_

'_Pendarahan di kepala…tapi kenapa ada noda darah kering di hidung dan ujung bibir Eren?' _

'_Saat itu…aku menciumnya, dia marah, aku memukulnya dan tiba-tiba dia menunduk…menun—'_

"—Eren, apakah dia…. mimisan? Tapi karena apa?"

.

.

Di lain tempat, Eren sudah pulang dari rumah Sakit dan kembali ke apartemennya. Sebetulnya, ia sudah disuruh oleh dokter Pixis untuk rawat inap di rumah sakit dan menjalani kemoterapi. Namun, apa daya, Eren terlalu keras kepala, baginya hal-hal seperti itu sangat membuang-buang waktunya sebagai seorang entertain.

Eren menatap langit malam melalui balkon apartemennya. Tak ada yang khusus dari langit malam yang tengah ia pandang sekarang. Hanya hamparan hitam luas dengan taburan titik-titik kecil bewarna yang disebut oleh orang-orang sebagai bintang.

"Stadium 4 heh? Secepat itu." Kata Eren sambil menyenderkan punggungnya di dinding.

"Tapi kalau memang itu sudah jalanku dan takdirku, ya mau bagaimana lagi? Berusaha seperti apapun tetap saja hasilnya akan sama saja." Lanjutnya lagi.

"Tapi…kalau boleh aku memohon. Permohonanku hanya dua sebelum aku meninggalkan dunia beserta kepalsuannya ini." Eren menarik napas. Entah kebetulan atau apa, ia melihat sebuah bintang jatuh. Dengan cepat Eren mengucapkan permohonannya.

"A-aku m-mohon agar aku masih diberi kesempatan bersama Rivaille lagi…aku, aku masih mencintainya Tuhan…aku sangat mencintai Rivaille, Tuhan –hiks-...aku sangat mencintainya…aku ingin bisa –hiks- bersamanya." Isakan demi isakan meluncur keluar dari bibir ranum Eren.

"Permintaan keduaku, aku –hiks- harap, aku masih bisa membuat -hiks -orang-orang bahagia dengan laguku sebelum aku hiks meninggal nanti…kumohon Tuhan, kumohon kabulkanlah permohonanku ini."

—Tak tahukah kau Eren? Di sana, Rivaille juga memohon agar kau dan ia bisa merajut kembali hubungan penuh kasih sayang dan cinta itu.

"Tuhan…"

"_Tuhan…"_

"Aku sangat mencintai Rivaiile.."

"_Aku sangat mencintai Eren…"_

"Kumohon.."

"_Kumohon.."_

"_**Agar aku bisa bersama dengannya lagi." **_

Malam itu adalah saksi bisu atas permohonan penuh harapan dari dua insan yang sebenarnya masih saling mencinta itu.

Dan malam ini Eren ingin menghabiskan waktunya dengan tertidur di balkon, ia sudah lupa bahwa ini musim dingin dan bisa saja ia kedinginan bahkan membeku jika tertidur di luar. Itu kalau saja Hanji tidak masuk ke apartemennya dengan kunci cadangan –yang dibawa Hanji, karena ia takut Eren kenapa-kenapa—

"Kau ini mau kena hiportemia, eh Eren?" Eren diam saja saat Hanji menceramahinya habis-habisan.

"Kalau kau segitu inginnya tidur di balkon lebih baik beritahu aku dulu, nanti kan aku bisa membuatkanmu minuman atau ramuan agar kau tak kedingi—"

"Tidak terima kasih." Potong Eren cepat. Ia sungguh amat sangat kata 'ramuan' dari mulut Hanji. Apapun itu, pasti yang dibuatnya hasilnya jauh dari kata 'normal.'

"Ehhhh…Tapi ramuan kali ini pasti benar-benar mujarab kok, mau ya? apa kau mau kubuatkkan STMJ –Susu, Madu, Telor, Jahe- ?" Tawar Hanji bak salesman.

"Sudah, aku mau tidur saja." Acuh Eren sambil meninggalkan Hanji di ruang tengah.

"Yahh, yasudahlah."

.

.

-4 Desember 2013, Apartemen Eren-

"!"

"Hah..hah..hah.."

Peluh membasahi wajah Eren dan sekitarnya. Eren mengimpikannya lagi. Mimpi buruknya yang seharusnya sudah lama terkubur bersama dengan memori masa lalunya. Eren meremat kepalanya pelan.

"Hahh…sebaiknya aku mandi saja." Eren bangun dari tempat tidur, ia merapikan tempat tidurnya itu dan beranjak ke kamar mandi.

Berhubung Eren masih dalam masa penyembuhan, jadwal Eren hari ini hanya tampil di acara talkshow di sebuah stasiun televisi swasta. Berita mengenai kecelakaan yang menimpanya, sepertinya sangat menghebohkan publik.

Matahari bersinar dengan teriknya, Hanji menyetir mobil dengan perlahan. Sesekali ia melihat jam dan terkadang gumam rutukan keluar dari mulut Hanji. Ya, dia terkena macet dan parahnya lagi, talkshow akan on air setengah jam kemudian, sedangkan jarak yang mesti ditempuh masih 5 km lagi. Kalau macet begini, sepertinya mereka akan terlambat.

"Aku akan jalan kaki saja." Eren baru saja mau membuka pintu mobil tapi Hanji keburu mencegahnya.

"Jangan Eren, nanti kau kecapean, ingat? Kata dokter Pixis kau tak boleh kecapean lohh…sudah duduk manis saja dulu di mobil, masalah ini biar aku yang urus, oke?" Ucap Hanji penuh keyakinan. Eren mengangguk.

Hanji menekan beberapa nomor di smartphonenya, lalu ia menelepon seseorang.

"Iya, on air setengah jam lagi dan kami terjebak macet, oh iya, iya."

"Benarkah? Baiklah, terima kasih, Irvin, kau memang pengertian ya ahahahah."

'Irvin? Manajer the recons itu?' Alis Eren naik satu.

"Eh? Tak apakah? Aku tak yakin dia mau mengantar Eren, ya kau tahu sendiri, Irvin, bagaimana sifatnya kan? Memangnya kalau kau atau yang lain tidak bisa? Oh…iya iya. Oke, semoga dia mau, tolong banget ya. Makasih."

"Kau menelepon Irvin-san?" Eren menyipitkan matanya.

"Iya, tadinya dia yang ingin mengantarmu menggunakan sepeda motor, tetapi berhubung dia tidak bisa, jadi dia meminta salah satu anak asuhnya untuk mengantarmu." Jawab Hanji antusias.

"Anak asuhnya? Maksudmu the recons?" Mata Eren semakin menyipit. Ia tidak suka ini.

"Iya, tak apakan Eren? Lagipula salah satu member the recons kan juga akan menghadiri acara talkshow itu, jadi kalian sekalian saja berangkat bersama gitu, lagian kalau kalian menaiki mobil, yang ada kalian kejebak macet juga, makanya pakai sepeda motor." Balas Hanji santai dan menghiraukan Eren yang sudah mengeluarkan aura darknya.

DRRT DRRT

"Halo? Irvin? Oh Rivaille toh, dimana kau sekarang? Biar Eren ke tempatmu sekarang. Oke." Saat itu juga mata Eren membelalak.

'Rivaille?!'

"Nah Eren, Rivaille menunggumu di—EH?! OI! EREN!" Kaget Hanji begitu melihat Eren keluar dari Mobil dan berlari begitu saja.

"_Hanji?"_

"Eh Rivaille itu si Eren—"

.

Eren terus berlari menjauhi mobil milik Hanji. Sebisa mungkin jangan sampai ia bertemu dengan Rivaille. Bukannya ia tak mau hanya saja ia tidak sanggup. Melihat Rivaille membuatnya ingat akan luka yang pernah dibuat Rivaille pada perasaannya. Ia belum bisa.

Cuaca yang dingin dan Eren yang terus berlari membuat napas Eren agak sedikit tersendat. Eren berhenti sebentar untuk menetralkan napasnya. Sekarang ia berada di pusat pertokoan. Pernak-pernik natal sudah mulai diperjual-belikan.

"Natal ya.."

Ah, Eren jadi ingat kado natal terindah dari Rivaille tepat setahun yang lalu. Yaitu, hancurnya perasaan Eren dan hubungannya dengan Rivaille.

SYUUNG

"Ukh! Sial kenapa harus sekarang!" Eren memaki saat ia merasa tubuhnya mulai lemas kembali. Dengan segera ia mengambil tisu dari kantung mantelnya, ia harus menutup hidungnya sebelum darah mengalir keluar.

Suasana yang padat, cuaca yang dingin dan kepala yang mulai terasa sakit, membuat Eren agak terhuyung dan nyaris saja terjatuh apabila tidak ada tangan yang menahan dirinya agar tidak menabrak aspal di bawahnya.

"Kau…Eren?"

"T-Tou-san?"

Saat itu juga Eren menyesal berlari keluar dari mobil Hanji.

.

Mata Rivaille menelusuri sudut demi sudut pertokoan di samping jalan raya ini, untung saja ia memakai motor ninjanya, jadi ia tak usah kesulitan terjebak macet. Ia terus mencari sang brunette. Tepat di depan toko bernuansa serba natal, ia melihat Eren sedang dipegang bahunya oleh seorang pria yang tidak ia kenal. Dengan segera ia memakirkan motornya dan berjalan menghampiri Eren.

"Eren? Kau Eren kan?"

"To..Tou-san?"

'_Oh itu Ayah Eren.' _

Awalnya Rivaille tidak merasa aneh, namun saat ia melihat mata emerald Eren diselimuti dengan pandangan yang kesannya takut, benci serta marah menjadi satu. Rivaille tersadar akan satu hal.

_**-Bahwa Erennya tidak suka dengan kehadiran sang Ayah-**_

Rivaille ingin mendekati Eren, namun entah kenapa kakinya sangat sulit ia gerakkan.

"Eren?" Grisha Jaeger, Ayah Eren, menatap Eren dengan heran.

Eren berjalan mundur menjauhi Grisha. Matanya membelalak takut saat melihat wajah sang Ayah. Eren melirik ke arah Rivaille. Dengan segera, ia langsung pergi dari hadapan Grisha dan menarik tangan Rivaille, bermaksud menjauh dari Grisha.

Eren memegang ujung kaus Rivaille dengan kencang. Saat ini ia tengah menaiki motor ninja hitam milik Rivaille. Pikiran Eren kacau balau. Ia tak habis pikir, dari sekian banyak orang, kenapa ia harus bertemu dengan Ayahnya kembali? Dengan Ayah yang tak pernah menyayangi bahkan mengakui bahwa Eren terlahir di dunia sebagai anak kandungnya.

"Tch!" Decih Eren.

Kini mereka telah sampai di studio. Keduanya tetap diam, tanpa ada satu pun yang mengajak berbicara ataupun berbasa-basi. Eren langsung masuk menuju studio dan tentunya ia mengacuhkan Rivaille yang berjalan di sampingnya.

"Eren," Panggil Rivaille.

"…." Diamnya Eren berarti tanda bahwa Rivaille boleh melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Aku mencintaimu."

DEG

Eren berhenti melangkah. Ia menatap Rivaille dengan tatapan yang sangat sulit dimengerti. Senang, bahagia, takut, sedih dan kecewa bercampur jadi satu. Rivaille menatap mata Eren dalam. Begitu sebaliknya.

"Ka-kau…" Entah kenapa tenggorokan Eren seperti tercekat dan susah untuk berbicara. Rivaille tersenyum tipis, sangat tipis. Ia mengelus lembut pipi Eren yang tembeb itu.

"Yakinlah padaku, hari ini semuanya akan kutuntaskan." Ujar Rivaille, lalu ia mencium kening Eren lembut. Eren sama sekali tak memberontak atau menolak, lebih tepatnya ia tak bisa. Usai mencium kening Eren, Rivaille berjalan mendahului Eren menuju ruangan On Air.

"A-aku juga…" cicit Eren pelan. Sangat pelan dan hanya dirinya saja yang bisa mendengarnya.

TES TES

Darah kembali mengalir dari hidung Eren. Dan sedetik kemudian, Eren merasa kegelapan menyelimuti dirinya.

BRUK

"ASTAGA! ERENN?!"

_Sampai napas ini berakhir_

_Aku akan terus mencintaimu_

_Selalu…_

TBC

Kyahahahah akhirnya bisa updet juga, duh nebtuk pake rusak sih =3=

wkwkwkwkwk mungkin ada bbrapa typo, tpi kyknya w ga sadar XD XD

WKwkwk chap depan, kisah masa lalunya Eren, hayooo siapa yg penasaran sama masa lalunya Eren? XD

Special thanks to

**Tsukimi-Nyan, Nurnurina, Lance Jaeger, Kurogane Himiko, Azure C'zar, Uchiha Hani Namikaze, Kiyomi Hikari, ****Naru Frau Rivaille, Kunougi Haruka, Kizuna 89, Hasegawa Nanaho, Fujioka Saori, Syalala uyee, Mamitsu27, Yami-chan kagami, Hoshiko-na, Akane Miyuki, Harumi Ryosei, radixcoffe, AkuNoMetshisukai, AND OTHERS :D**


End file.
